Sanatorium
by Red Whirlwind
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, one of the most dangerous patients of Konoha's Sanatorium,Uchiha Sasuke, a new worker who doesn't believe in love whatsoever. But what happens after they meet? Will they change their paths? R&R Please! Rated T for gore and MAYBE sex.
1. Chapter 1 The Start Of It All

**Chapter 1**

**Please R&R **

-.-.-.-.-

"Get her!" – One of the doctors yelled holding a tranquilizer gun in his left hand.

"Where is she anyways?" - Uzumaki Naruto, asked his partner.

"She vanished!" – Akimichi Chouji replied.

"Damn it! Right on Sasuke's first day here!" – Naruto cursed. – "I can't believe she escaped again! Go make sure the building is sealed! I don't want anybody getting in or out until we find her!" – He ordered.

"Yes sir!" – A few men replied before spreading off.

"Find Hyuuga Hinata!" – He yelled, furious.

**NARUTO'S POV ON**

Hi! My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am one of the many workers of a sanatorium. No, unfortunately, I am not joking.

After my father died, my godfather Jiraya gave me a job at his workplace. He said I was good at talking to people. I have been here for the past five years, and I am now 25, and have no intentions of leaving! You can believe it!

As far as I'm concerned, these people need help! In fact, this is the only place where I feel needed! I never had any friends nor family before I came to work here, except for Uchiha Sasuke. If anybody asks, he is my brother, period. Oh and did I mention I'm going to marry the secretary, Haruno Sakura? Hahaha!

Well anyways… A couple of years ago we received a new patient. A young girl under the name of Hyuuga Hinata, who had been raped over and over again since she was ten years old, and when she told her family, they were all killed by her rapist who was obviously crazy. He made her his slave; she had to clean, cook and fuck; that is until she turned fourteen years old, the day she was able to escape his 'prison'.

He was found decapitated, lying on his bed, with his bed sheets covering him, and the mark of lipstick pressed against one of his cheeks.

She was hospitalized for another two years, but made no progress so she was sent here.

The medical records say, she is very dangerous and untrustworthy. Of course nobody believed it at first, seeing she was just a seventeen year old with the face of an angel! How could she be considered dangerous?

Well, we all had our answers once her first escape toke place, two months after arriving here, and she murdered one of the guards that was at the front gate.

I don't really know how it happened, I wasn't there that day, but rumor has it that she beheaded him with her own nails, and was found sitting next to a tree outside the sanatorium holding her knees and rocking her body back and forth and she stared at the ground.

Nobody really knows why, whenever we ask she always answers the same thing…

"_H-He was going to take my body f-from me_…" She says in that innocent tone of hers.

Always the same answer! We begin to think she no longer trusts men, so we always send in women to treat her. Although… when I talk to her, she never does anything to me.

My male colleagues are all too scared to even go near her, but I think she considers me a… Not a threat.

On one of the rare occasions where she actually spoke, she told me that she could see through people's souls and could tell who were the one's trustworthy and who weren't.

Well, the point is, we stopped sending in women when she ripped two of the nurse's fingers off, when she tried to touch her face.

And she has been getting worst over the years! She hurts and has already killed four people, with her bare hands!

Well my point is, I offered Sasuke a job here a couple of weeks ago and today is his first day. He is gonna be here in one hour.

And guess what? Hyuuga Hinata is missing once again and this time she has a knife and a fork with her!

She has already harmed Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's best friend who is a receptionist there, by stabbing her in the neck with a pen!

Our only chance is to find her and tranquilize her, or else…

**NARUTO'S POV OFF**

Naruto ran through the many rooms of the building checking all of the rooms.

"C'mon, c'mon…" – He mumbled as he opened all the doors he could find, until… - "Ah-ha!" – He yelled as he aimed his tranquilizer gun at the female in front of him.

Hinata was sitting in the broom closet, obviously hiding, holding her knees and rocking her body back and forth. That was her way of calming down.

"B-Blood… So much b-blood…" – She mumbled at the thought of Miss Yamanaka falling to the floor, screaming.

"Hinata calm down." – Naruto said kneeling down in front of her and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I'm going to be here forever… forever… forever…" – She mumbled as tears begun to make their way down her snow white cheeks. Her gaze was fully concentrated on her bare feet, she didn't even blink. – "P-Please, Naruto-kun…"

"Hm?"

Hinata slowly lifted her head up.

"I'm not crazy… I-It was an accident… P-Please…" – She pleaded, starting to show despair and sadness in her face as she blinked.

"Hinata-chan…" – Naruto sighed. Of course she was crazy, insane even, but how could he tell her without taking the risk of being hurt? – "I know you aren't. So why don't you try to prove it to everyone?" – He asked, his voice tone was very smooth. He felt it was like explaining the ways of the world to a child.

"P-Prove?" – Hinata asked, curious.

"Yeah, show everyone who you really are. Not crazy. Not insane. Just a normal misunderstood girl. How about that?" – He asked smiling gently.

Hinata rubbed her face with her hands and looked at Naruto smiling back at him.

"I'll do it! I-I'll show everyone I'm not insane!" – She said, her voice still weak, but this time it was different…

Naruto stared at her in surprise. This was the first time she had smiled since she got there! And it was because of his doing! A wave of happiness flew through his body as he smiled back at the eighteen year old girl.

He stood up and offered her his hand to help her up, which she took.

"A-Arigatou." – She mumbled blushing softly.

"Let's get you back to your room before Sasuke gets here." – Naruto said after chuckling softly.

They made their way through the corridors, Naruto pulling her by the hand. They didn't look like a couple at all, since Hinata as a little behind Naruto simply following him as she looked at the ground.

They passed by some guards and some doctors, and at first they all aimed their tranquilizers towards Hinata, but after the disapproving look they were thrown at by the Uzumaki, they put all sighed in relief and started to continue the routine that had been interrupted by the young fugitive.


	2. Chapter 2 Nice To Meet You

**Chapter 2**

**Arigatou for the kind reviews! ^-^- I feel much more determined to finish this fanfic now! **

**Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata was sitting in her bed looking out the window through its gates, it was mandatory that all of the windows had protective gates. Then, a soft knock was heard on the door and Haruno Sakura made her way across the Hyuuga girl's room, resting a tray with food on a table next to the bed.

Sakura needed some extra money, she was always very concerned that something bad might happen and she might need money, so sometimes she helped out some of the nurses when it came to serving food or entertaining people, she was always there.

But this time, there was no smile on the Haruno's face; in fact, Hinata found her glaring at her, but Sakura quickly looked at the ground.

After a few moments of silence, she finally spoke.

"Why did you do it?" – Sakura asked still looking at her feet.

Hinata remained silent.

"What in the world made you stab her in the neck with a fucking pen?" – Sakura yelled suddenly as she turned to Hinata and faced her. – "You are not even worthy of being called a human! What kind of person would do such a thing?"

Hinata remained silent.

"Answer me!" – Sakura demanded as she walked over to Hinata and clutched her shoulders.

Hinata remained silent.

Sakura squeezed the young girl's shoulders as tightly as she could, trying to suppress her rage, leaving red marks of her hands on Hinata's shoulders. Hinata did nothing. She felt no pain whatsoever. She just stared at Sakura with the blank expression she always wore in front of others who she considered 'untrustworthy'.

"S-Say something!" – Sakura yelled trying to hold back her tears at the memory of Ino struggling to breathe while losing blood.

"Don't touch me." – Hinata stated simply, her expression as blank as always, but a sign of threat on her voice tone.

Sakura immediately removed her hands and slowly backed away. She had also heard the rumors about what Hinata did to people that touched her improperly, she hated to admit it but she was scared. Terrified, as a matter of fact.

"You don't scare me!" – She yelled.

Hinata stared at her.

"Go away."

Something inside Sakura snapped and she started to run to Hinata as fast as she could. She hated being ignored or mocked, and Hinata had just committed both the mistakes!

"MURDERER!" –She yelled, grabbing the tray of food she had just brought, allowing the food so swore freely as she hold the tray in the air, ready to break it on Hinata's head.

-.-.-.-.-

A car parked outside the sanatorium's building.

Naruto, who was sitting on the entrance's footsteps, obviously bored, immediately stood up and walked over with his usual goofy smile.

"Hey! Thought you weren't gonna come!" – He said, playfully.

As the car door swung open, a man by the name of Uchiha Sasuke got out.

His dark hair was as messy as always, thought his dark midnight eyes showed a little glow of maybe… happiness? Maybe. Maybe for being able to see his brother, excuse me, the baka he called friend, and work with him from now on. Just maybe.

"As if." – He replied, a small grin danced upon his lips.

"Ok, c'mon then! Let's get inside and after you talk to the old pervert, I'll show ya around!" – Naruto said, placing a playful punch on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke chuckled softly.

"Whatever you say, baka." – He replied.

"What was that teme?" – Naruto yelled as they got inside the building.

"You heard me." – said Sasuke resting his hands in his pockets.

"Why you…!"

"Welcome." – Jiraya said, appearing out of nowhere. – "You must be Uchiha Sasuke."

Jiraya and Sasuke shook hands, greeting each other.

"I'll leave the tour and the instructions to Naruto. He'll show you everything, right Naruto?" – Jiraya asked raising an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Well, duh!" – Naruto replied crossing his arms, smiling.

"Glad to hear it. Here are your schedule and your new gown, if you need anything I'll be in my office." – Jiraya handed a schedule and a white working gown to Sasuke and walked off.

Sasuke dressed it over his clothes and rested the schedule on one of the gown's pockets, but left it unbuttoned.

"Ok, so before we get started on the 'tour', I just want you to meet somebody!" – Naruto said standing in front of Sasuke.

"Is it that girl? What was her name again?" – He asked himself. – "Ah yes, Sakura, the crazy one."

"She's not crazy!"

"She is if she fell for you!"

"Teme, I'm gonna…!"

"_MURDERER!" _– Sakura's voice echoed through the corridors of the sanatorium.

"Oh dear god!" – Naruto yelled before starting to run being followed closely by Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata looked up at Sakura, and then down at the plastic knife that fell right on her lap.

Sakura noticed the knife and immediately dropped the tray and covered her mouth allowing her tears run down her cheeks.

The door swung open.

"Sakura!" – Naruto yelled as he ran in.

Sakura quickly turned around and ran to the arms of her fiancé.

"Oh Naruto!" – She sobbed. – "She's hideous!" – She yelled.

Sasuke stared at the scene, a little afraid to look at the patient whose face had brought the young woman to tears.

"H-Hideous..?" – An angel like voice asked from behind the hugging couple.

Sasuke looked over them, and stared at Hinata, awestruck.

'_How an angel could be considered hideous!'_ He asked himself.

"Yes hideous!" – Sakura yelled between sobs turning to Hinata. –"You freak! Just die already! Nobody is going to miss you!"

"SAKURA!" – Naruto yelled grabbing Sakura by the hand, tightly, and dragging her out, locking her out of the room.

As he turned around to talk to Hinata he was astonished by what he saw.

A single tear started to run down Hinata's cheek.

"Neji-nii-san was right… People can't change." – She mumbled loud enough for them to hear. – "G-Gomen Naruto-kun. I broke my promise." – She whispered allowing another tear to run down her cheek.

"H-Hinata!" – Naruto yelled, shocked by her reaction. Hinata never cried! Not once!

"They'll never believe I'm sane. I'm going to die here… soon… and…and…" – She couldn't finish. Silent sobs were heard from the Hyuuga's mouth.

"Pathetic."

Hinata suddenly looked up to find Sasuke standing beside her.

"How can you expect to prove it, if you haven't even tried?" – He asked, serious. – "Just because that psycho girl called you hideous doesn't mean it's true. There are many people out there ready to harm you… Still, that isn't a good reason to give up. Trust me." – He said more calmly, looking deep into her pearled eyes.

Hinata felt her heartbeat raise and her tears dry out dew to the warmness her cheeks had created.

She nodded slowly, her gaze never leaving those midnight dark eyes, in which she found herself drowning.

"Erm…" – Naruto mumbled, gaining their attention. – "Hinata. Who is this Neji? Could you tell us more about him?"

Hinata looked at Naruto for a moment. She remembered how she refused to tell any of the doctors about her past and her family. She never opened up to anyone, and they still tried.

She smiled gently.

"Will it prove… maybe just a little… how I'm not insane?" – She asked.

"Of course! It will be a huge step for you, Hinata!" – He said smiling as he got closer to her bed.

"Well… Neji-nii-san was my cousin. We grew up together, so I always looked at him as a brother. He was older than me… One year, I think." – She explained, her smile growing bigger by the minute. - "He thought me so much about the world and its mysteries… He used to read a lot of books, he was always very curious. And he shared his wisdom with me." – She said, proudly.

Naruto grabbed a notebook and a pen in his pocket and started to right it all down.

"Now we're making some progress." – Naruto said playfully, sitting on the chair on the other side of Hinata's bed, the only chair availably.

Sasuke turned around, preparing himself to leave, when he felt something pull him by the sleeve of his gown.

"A-Ano… Y-You can sit on the bed, if you like." – Hinata mumbled.

Sasuke smiled softly.

"Arigatou, Hinata-san." – He replied before taking a seat next to her.

"W-What's your name?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sasuke-kun!" – Hinata said smiling sweetly at him.

"Same here." – He replied, chuckling softly. She already considered him a friend.

As for Naruto… His mind had just been blown. Hinata never allowed anyone to sit on her bed and so close to her. Not even him! She would always stare at the person and threaten him or her. And he never saw her smiling like that!

'_Hey! How come sweet little Sakura made her cry, but teme made her smile? She never showed neither of the emotions, and now she's probably gonna hate Sakura! Not good! Not good!' _He yelled in his mind.

Naruto was preparing himself to give a speech about Sakura, and how trustworthy she really is, but as he got up, he misplaced his foot and stepped on the juice box Sakura had brought earlier before throwing everything up in the air, making him have a great fall.

"Ouch!" – He yelled as he fell on the floor, hitting is head on the chair on the way there.

Hinata and Sasuke's gaze immediately turned to the complaining Uzumaki that sat on the floor.

Hinata giggled softly at the scene, she couldn't contain herself. Naruto expected to see Sasuke laughing his ass off, but as he looked up, he saw something he had never see before…

…Uchiha Sasuke's eyes were glowing as he stared sweetly at Hinata. Her smile was art to him, and her laughter music to his ears.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok?" – She asked after her giggles ceased.

"Yeah I think so…" – He said rubbing his head as he got up. –"I'll bring you a new tray of food later, kay?" – He asked smiling.

"Oh…" – Hinata paused looking at Sasuke for a moment. – "N-No thank you. I don't think I'm hungry." – She replied, as she felt unusual twists in her stomach. Was this what those movies called… butterflies?

"If you say so… Sasuke can I see you outside for a moment?" – Naruto asked still smiling.

Sasuke threw him an annoyance glare and left the room, Naruto following behind him.

As Naruto closed the door, he turned to Sasuke, his goofy smile had vanished, and Sasuke felt a little threatened.

"What?" – Sasuke asked, not showing any facial expressions, unlike before.

"What do you mean 'what'? You've only been here for five minutes and you're already hitting on the most dangerous person in this building!" – Naruto whispered, for nobody except Sasuke to hear.

"Why is she here anyways?" – Sasuke asked ignoring Naruto's lecture.

"Agh!" – Naruto yelled, pulling Sasuke by the arm and dragged him into Jiraya's office.

"Old pervert!" – Naruto yelled getting inside, not even bothering to knock.

"Nice to see you too Naruto." – Jiraya mumbled looking up from the papers in his hands.

"I need to show Sasuke Hinata's medical record!"

"Why do I need her medical record?" – Sasuke asked.

"Because it's just too hard to explain." – Naruto said; his expression too angry for the person who always made a joke out of everything.

"Fine you can take a look, but hurry up; I have a lot of work to do!" – Said Jiraya.

"Yeah, yeah!" – Naruto replied, trying to shut him up, as he made his way to one of the many shelves the office contained.

After a few seconds of looking for the name on the letter 'H', Naruto finally took out an envelope with 'Hyuuga Hinata' written on the cover, and handed it over to Sasuke.

"If you're going to hit on her, might as well know what she is… And what she has done." – Said Naruto in a serious tone.


	3. Chapter 3 Avoiding You Part 1

**Chapter 3**

**I know last Chapter totally SUCKED! But please be patient with me, I'm trying my best… :'c**

**Like how it's turning out so far? Have some suggestions on how to make it better? Review and let me know! :3**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sasuke read it all. The newspaper pages that were purposely left there, the long written pages of how she reacts at people that mistreat and improperly touch her, allergies, and some information about the Hyuuga Corporation her father used to own.

How could that innocent little angel have done such monstrous things?

Well, Sasuke was a little scared, he tried to deny it to himself, but proof was proof and she was truly... something else…

"Hm." – Was Sasuke's answer before giving the envelope back to Naruto.

Naruto stored the envelope back to its original place and he and Sasuke left the office silently.

"Come on, I'll show you around." – Naruto says, calmly.

"Fine..." – Sasuke replied.

-.-.-.-.-

Hinata toke a seat next to her friend's bed.

"Hinata…" – Tenten said taking a seating position on her bed. – "I saw them again. They're coming out to get me." – She whispered, frightened.

"Again?" – Hinata asked. – "Don't worry Tenten-chan; I won't let them take you away." – She said trying to comfort Tenten.

"Promise?" – Tenten asked unsure.

"Of course. I've already been able to keep them away for so long, remember?" – Hinata said, smiling gently.

"Your right, Hinata. With you around I'm sure they are too scared to even set foot in the building! Hahaha!"

**HINATA'S POV ON**

Greetings. My name is Hyuuga Hinata and I am one of the many patients of the Konoha's Sanatorium.

This here is my friend, Tenten. She came here a year ago claiming to be the target of aliens of another galaxy that had already implanted a microchip on her brain when she was a child. She has believed in aliens her whole life. At first her parents thought it was funny, she liked to know everything about those creatures from another world, but as she got older so did her obsession… Her parents sent her here after something crazy she did, that I'm not allowed to know.

Of course I don't believe that, but I don't want her to feel frightened and start screaming over and over _'They're coming! They're coming!' _and trying to run away, so I just play along. Just to make her feel safe and happy. We used to go to kindergarten together and were best friends. I really like her, and she likes me back, so it's like we never stopped being friends.

"Hey, have you seen the new employee they hired?" – Tenten asked, excited. – "He's really cute!"

"H-His name is Uchiha Sasuke-kun. He's very nice." – I said feeling my cheeks burn and looking at my hands, which rested on my lap.

"My, Hinata, you're blushing!"

"I am?" – I asked, scared, as I covered my cheeks with my hands. – "P-Perhaps it's because of the heat."

Tenten giggled.

"Sure, whatever you say." –She replied.

A light knock was heard on the door and it opened slightly to reveal Chouji, one of the nurses.

"Tenten-san, Hinata-san, come over to the activity room!" – He said simply, before leaving and closing the door.

"Shall we?" – Tenten asked.

"We shall." – I replied, playfully.

Tenten chuckled.

"Don't make fun of me, Hinata!" – She complained as she got up from her bed.

"I'm just replying to Tenten-chan." – I stated, grinning mockingly, as I got up from the chair and we made our way out of the room.

**HINATA'S POV OFF**

-.-.-.-.-.-

"So basically… We're nurses?" – Sasuke asked turning his face to Naruto.

"N-Not nurses! Helpers! Employees!" - Naruto replied instantly, while shaking his arms fanatically in the air.

"…Nurses."

"Yeah kinda…" – Naruto said giving up and rubbing the back of his neck. – "Look I understand if you don't want the job, but-!" – He started to try to convince Sasuke but was immediately silenced.

"If I had known nurses made so much dough, I would've come here a long time ago." – Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"Eh? Really?" – Naruto asked excited, his eyes shining from accomplishment.

A soft chuckle was Naruto's answer from Sasuke.

"Well, since I even got to show you your locker, I think were done for today's show and tell!" – Naruto announced playfully.

"Ok, so what now?" – Sasuke asked, ignoring Naruto's stupidity.

"Now, is the most dangerous and troublesome (according to Shikamaru) part of all…" – Naruto started as he pointed a flashlight at his face, making him look like a creepy monster.

"That won't work on me, you know?" –Sasuke asked turning off the flashlight.

"Damn it…" – Naruto whispered as he rested the flashlight back in his gown's pocket. – "Well, it's work, so let's go." – Naruto said finally.

"What's so spooky about it anyways?" – Sasuke asked, a slight tone of curiosity in his voice which he tried to hide.

"We are going to… spend time with the patients!" – Naruto suddenly yelled pointing the flashlight at his face again.

"Cut that out." – Sasuke said taking away the flashlight from Naruto's hands

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Not anymore it isn't!"

"Hey Naruto!" – Chouji called from down the hall, as he made his way towards Sasuke and Naruto. – "They're already in the activity room, but um… Is Hinata-san allowed to wander around so freely after what happened just a couple of hours ago?" – He asked.

"What do you mean?" – Naruto asked.

"Well… She was in Tenten-san's room, when I found her, talking to Tenten-san."

"Oh! That's ok; she can go over to Tenten's room at any time. They're kindergarten friends, so there isn't really any security at risk!" – He replied smiling.

"Are you sure about this?" – Chouji asked still unsure, he really didn't trust Hinata.

"Completely sure!"

"Ok… If you say so…" – He says walking away.

"So… We have to go to the activity room?" – Sasuke asked.

"Yup." – Naruto replied. – "And don't worry, your safe with me!" – He said jokingly.

"Oh good, I'll be able to use you as a shield." – Sasuke replied.

"Screw you teme!"

"What was that baka?"

"I said SCREW YOU!"

"Say it, don't spray it, baka!"

"Shut up! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"You and what army?"

Naruto grinned evilly.

"No crazy people allowed."

"Damn it…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I love this book…" – Hinata mumbled as she read her book.

"What's it about?" – Tenten asked turning to her.

Hinata was sitting on a chair and leaning on a white large table, while Tenten was next to her, but she was standing and looking for something good to read on the book shelves.

"It's about a detective called Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh I've heard of him, I think it's boring." – Tenten said turning to the shelves again, and continued her search.

"Well I like it. All that knowledge and adventure and mystery…" – Hinata said smiling. – "I remember being little and wanting to be a detective, but daddy always said that I had to be the Hyuuga Corporation's heir."

"Oh yeah I remember… Ah-ha! Got it!" – Tenten said taking out a big book and taking a seat next to Hinata.

"That book again?" – Hinata asked looking at the large book Tenten had chosen to read, once again. It was called 'The mysteries of the universe' and had a large amount of information about aliens and spaceships.

"I need to know as much as I can, so I know what to do when they arrive!" – Tenten said opening the book and starting to read it.

"Well… If you say so." – Hinata mumbled, and then turned to her book again and continued to read.

"Whatcha reading there?" – Nurse Temari asked nicely as she sat next to them.

"Stuff." – The both of them replied, instantly, with a blank expression.

"I see." – Temari replied feeling a tension right between her and the girls.- "So erm… Sherlock Holmes, eh?" – She asked, looking at Hinata's book, trying to create a conversation.

"Yes." – Hinata replied.

"Do you like it?"

"Maybe."

"Hum…" – Temari huffed. _'As silent as always, eh girls?' _She thought a little annoyed. She was nice to everyone but these two didn't seem to care much about her personality. –"Oh well, if you need anything I'll be right over there!" – She said getting up and pointing to a random place.

"Will do." – Tenten replied, before Temari walked away.

Nobody noticed, but as Temari walked away Hinata buried her face in the book, sad.

She never meant to be cold or rude to anyone… Life just made her that way.

She really regretted treating Temari, who was so nice despite the way she treated her, the way she did. Hinata promised herself that she would make it up to her someday, when she got out of that place.

"Hey Hinata, you ok?" – Tenten asked.

"Huh?" – She asked lifting her head up from the book. - "O-Oh yeah, I'm fine. Ju-Just tired that's all."

"Oh ok." – Tenten replied, focusing on her book again.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ok so here we are! The activity/library/cafeteria/hang out room!" -Naruto said opening the door to reveal a very large white room filled with book shelves and tables and chairs in one corner, a TV and seats around it on another corner, a couple of tables filled with organic and healthy food and water as a drink with plastic cups and plates on another corner.

Before Sasuke could replied he caught himself staring at the library corner were a certain 'dangerous' angel, read a book called 'The adventures of Sherlock Holmes', ever so concentrated.

He tried to resist, but couldn't. She had eyes like a full and bright moon and midnight hair. Who could resist such a sight? He was only human!

-.-.-.-.-

Hinata could feel a concentrated stare over her, but refused to go search for the source of it.

After a few moments passed, she lost her patience, and looked up from her book with an annoyed face, only to find a pair of onyx eyes, eyeing her every movement, her every feature, her everything!

As soon as she noticed the annoyed stare she sent back at Sasuke, she lost all of her courage and immediately looked back at her book, trying to avoid his gaze and hide her flustered cheeks.

'_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' – _They both reprehended themselves at the same time.

Sasuke also decided to look away, after receiving such an annoyed look from her. Who would have thought the brave, one and only, Uchiha Sasuke had been disarmed by such a girl?

Faith sure had very strange methods to play pranks on people who barely even knew each other…


	4. Chapter 4 Failing To Avoid You Part 2

**Chapter 4**

**I am so sorry I took so long on the updating of this fanfic! SOOO sorry!**

**But I have been incredibly busy and I haven't had much ideas or inspiration lately, so don't be surprised if this chapter SUCKS!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'_And thus another crime solved by the one and only… Sherlock Holmes.' –_ Hinata read to herself as she sat on her bed.

Suddenly Tenten swung the door open and yelled.

"They're coming Hinata! THEY'RE COMING!" – Tenten yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks as panic flooded the young girl's mind.

Tenten ran over to Hinata and jumped on her bed hugging Hinata as tightly as she could as she began to sob loudly.

The nurses and a couple of doctors immediately began rushing inside the room and injected her with anesthesia, putting her to sleep.

Temari later explained to Hinata, that Tenten was looking out her window and saw a satellite which she obviously confused with a space ship and started panicking destroying anything that crossed her path until she found her way inside Hinata's room.

Hinata looked out the window and realized that it was already night time. She hadn't even noticed.

"What is going on in here?" – Naruto yelled as he walked in, Sasuke following him closely behind.

"Relax." – Temari said with a soothing as she stepped in front of him. – "Tenten had a minor meltdown, but all is being taken care of."

"Destroying the hallway and her bedroom does NOT seem like a 'minor meltdown', Temari-san!" – Sakura yelled furiously as she walked in.

"Ah! Gomen, Sakura-san…" – Temari bowed politely. Even though she hadn't done anything wrong, Sakura would always be the secretary everyone should fear. Jiraya had blind trust in Tsunade's old student, and that gave Sakura almost total power. If Naruto were to contradict her Jiraya would most the time, change his mind, but Naruto rarely did so.

Tenten was quickly carried out of Hinata's room.

Hinata only looked at her for a moment and then looked out her window at the nocturnal sky.

"The moon… The stars… They are so free…" – She mumbled to herself, not caring if anybody listened or not.

The people started to exit the bedroom ignoring the Hyuuga. All but one man who couldn't help but gaze at her and think to himself…

'_How could such an innocent looking girl… Do such horrible things? She obviously lost her mind… There is a reason why she is here anyways… but maybe, just maybe, if I could figure out what makes her do such things I could help her. Then she would be cured! And then..! Then..! … Am I going crazy as well or is it really just me!'_

"Is there something you want?" – Hinata's voice echoed through the room waking Sasuke from his trance.

They stared at each other for a moment. A moment that seemed to take a thousand years to pass by.

"O-Oh… Erm… No." – Sasuke muttered and then headed for the door, but turned around right before even turning the nob. – "Actually…"

"Hm?"

"I want to… I have an idea." – He said a little hesitant.

"For what?"

"Cure you. I know I can."

Hinata stared at him surprised, while Sasuke was able to recompose himself and regain his cold expression, only this time… his eyes were warm and lovingly.

"You are crazy." – Hinata mumbled dropping her gaze to the ground. – "I have tried that already and I failed."

"Yes maybe you did. But not hard enough." – Sasuke replied as he stepped closer to her bed.- "Calm me crazy all you want… but if there is one thing that baka has taught me is to never give up no matter what and stick to the path you chose."

Apparently what he said worked, since he was able to make Hinata slowly look up from the ground and connect her eyes with his once again.

"What makes you so sure?" – She asked hesitant. She did not believe it herself.

'_Does he really want to help me? Or am I just hallucinating?' _was what she kept asking herself.

"I'm always sure." – He replied confidently. –"That's what makes me a winner. Even if I do lose sometimes, I will always be a winner."

They stared at each other.

'_Did I really just say that?'_

'_He is so confident! But should I trust him?' _

'_Maybe this was a bad idea… But then again…' _

'_I want to try! He said he wouldn't give up… Why should I?'_

Were the thoughts that silently echoed through the room.

A gentle and very simple smile awakened on her lips as she nodded.

"I will do it." – She said.

He couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle and smile back.

"Good choice. I'll see you tomorrow." – Was the last thing Sasuke said before heading from the door and leaving the room. _'I did it.'_

As soon as Hinata heard the click that announced that the door was shut and that she was alone, she gently jumped on her bed and fell with her head of the pillow and her arms stretched to her sides. Her long and silky hair spread all along her pillow and some tips of it even falling gently off of the bed.

She took a deep breath and smiled widely.

NONE of the doctors had been so and confident towards her! They always said the usual 'We'll try our best.' Well she didn't want them to try their best! She wanted them to cure her! And now, that was Sasuke's job. But would he succeed at it…?

'_Even if I do lose sometimes, I will always be a winner.'_

She smiled even wider.

"Of course he will!" – She let out in a satisfied tone.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"What took you so long?" – Naruto asked as he and Sasuke walked outside, Sasuke still buttoning up his jacket. It was winter, and as they talked little smoke clouds appeared out of their breath and disappeared as quickly.

"I lost my watch. I just went looking for it." – Sasuke replied taking out his gloves from his pockets and putting them on his hands before resting his hands back in his pockets.

"Did ya find it?"

"Yep."

"NARUTO!" – A female voice squealed from behind them.

"Oh no..." – Sasuke muttered receiving a light warning punch on the shoulder from Naruto.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" – Naruto said waving his hand to her, immediately regretting it since Sakura ran past Naruto and stopped right in front of Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! How was your day? Did you like the place? The food? Did Naruto give you a decent tour around here?" – She kept talking avoiding any of them to react.

Sasuke covered her mouth with his left hand. His hand was bound to freeze, but right now he was willing to do anything just to shut her up.

"The place is fine and I am taking the job." – He replied annoyed. _'Does she have to be so loud? How annoying.'_ ´

"Oh." – She mumbled as she was able to push his hand aside. She was actually surprised that she was receiving a glare from the Uchiha. All the other men just fell on her like chickens on corn.

"Uh, Sakura…" – Naruto mumbled trying to get her out of her trance.

"Oh Naruto I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" – She exclaimed before jumping on him and hugging him tightly.

"Uh… That's ok, I guess." – He muttered, gently wrapping his arms around her waist.

Sasuke couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the situation. Did that girl just ignore her fiancé only to offer herself to his best friend?

'_She's the hideous one. Repulsive.'_ He thought to himself as he stared at Sakura, disgust and anger shining in his dark onyx eyes.

Apparently there was more to this place and these people than it seemed to be… But just how far would any of them be willing go to get what they want?


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth Is Revealed Part 1

**Chapter 5**

**Oh my goodness, I am so happy you guys like this fanfic! It's my pride and joy thanks to you!**

**So here I present you… CHAPTER 5!**

**I BEG YOU RATE AND REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS TO CRITICISE!**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke opened the door to the entrance of the building. He was looking down, his hair was as messy as always and sleep was still present in his eyes.

"_Quickly! It happened again!"_

"_She did it again?"_

"_Hurry! We have to tie her down!"_

"_Who did she get this time?"_

"_Sakura-san!"_

Worried voices were heard all over the place as he the doctors and the nurses ran around in panic. Sasuke's head shot up as he ran in the same direction.

"NO!" – Hinata's voice yelled. – "THERE WAS SO MUCH BLOOD! NOOO!"

He pushed the people and stood by her bed as the nurses tried to tie her down.

"NO! HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEBODY!" – She kept yelling.

"Hinata… Hey!" –Sasuke grabbed her by the cheeks and forced her to look in his eyes. – "Everything is going to be alright ok? You're going to be ok. Stay calm. Nobody is going to hurt you." – He whispered to her.

Hinata fainted in his hands and Sasuke panicked of course, but he soon relaxed when he saw Temari remove the needle of the syringe out of Hinata's arm. Obviously a syringe filled with morphine.

"What the hell happened?" – He asked Temari.

"Sakura said she attacked her for no reason. She just came in to give her her lunch and Hinata jumped on her." – Temari shrugged as she looked at Hinata pitiful.

"Bullshit." - Sasuke muttered before leaving the room and finding Sakura cuddled in Naruto's arms. – "What, the, fuck?" – He asked annoyed, not caring if he was interrupting anything.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! It was awful!" – Sakura yelled pushing Naruto off of her and hugging Sasuke. – " I went in to apologize and she attacked me!" – She showed her arm, it looked like it had been scratched by a lion. Quite obvious that Hinata had stuck her nails in Sakura's arm and ripped the flesh until it bled.

"Yeah get off." – Sasuke roughly pushed Sakura off of him and onto Naruto. – "Now the truth. Hinata would never attack anybody without a good reason. Did you threaten her?"

_**SAKURA'S FLASHBACK ON**_

"_I will cut your face and kill you, you dirty bitch! And I swear to god it WILL look like an accident!" – Sakura yelled pointing the plastic fork at Hinata's face._

"_Go away." – Hinata replied boringly._

_**SAKURA'S FLASHBACK OFF**_

"What? How dare you? A lady like me would never do such a thing!"

"Fine then did you insult her?"

"I would never! She has a mental illness she doesn't know better! Besides she hates me, I'm not surprised at all!"

"Hinata doesn't hate you." – Sasuke glared at her. – "She just thinks you're an annoying bitch, like I do." – He said before turning and walking away.

"T-Teme!" – Naruto yelled confused but mad, but he refused to go after Sasuke since Sakura threw herself in his arms crying.

'_Good acting Sakura.' _ Sasuke thought. _'But I'm a pretty good actor as well.' _ He smirked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Onee-chan!" – A little girl's voice yelled._

_Hinata was standing on a green grass filled mountain looking for the source of the innocent little voice._

_Suddenly she felt something cling to her from behind._

"_Onee-chan! Come play with me onee-chan!" – Little 6 year old Hanabi said smiling widely._

"_Come on honey!" – Hinata's mother yelled from the other side._

"_Hinata-sama! I have something to show you!" – Neji called to her as he smiled walking her way with a book in his hand. _

"_Hinata… Hinata… Hinata…"_

"Hinata!" – Tenten yelled waking up her friend.

"Ugh… T-Tenten-chan..?" – Hinata asked weakly.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" – She sighed in relief.

"Wha-What happened..?"

"You attacked the bitch."

"Oh… How did that happen..?"

"Beats me, but I heard you scratched her entire arm with your nails."

"Oh… Is she alright?"

"I think so I- Huh? Are you worried about her?"

Hinata chuckled still feeling a little sleepy.

"I just asked you dummy. Don't go jumping to conclusions."

"Pfft… Hinata either change your ways, or spend here the rest of your days."

"Yeah, yeah I know. You say it all the time."

"Because it rimes! Funny right?" – Tenten exclaimed playfully with a goody smile getting a giggle out of Hinata.

"Yeah, funny."

"Ok, you can sleep now. I know you want to." – Tenten smirked and crossed her arms.

"Thank you…" - Was the last thing Hinata uttered before gently closing her eyes and falling back asleep.

Tenten let out a sigh and chuckled_. 'Imma go check if they can get ME some morphine.' _She thought quickly leaving the room.

She could swear she saw nurse Uchiha pull the bitch by the wrist into an empty closet room. But then again she WAS living in a Sanatorium, so she was probably just hallucinating.

-.-.-.-.-

"Sasuke-kun, what are you-?" – Sakura asked surprised but was quickly interrupted by Sasuke who covered her mouth.

"Listen… I can't keep this to myself any longer…" – He whispered hugging her.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

"I love women like you Sakura. Dominant women. Who will do anything to protect their loved ones…I bet you really scared the crap out of that little Hyuuga." – His voice tone was very smooth, and he was obviously mocking Hinata.

"You can't even imagine…" – Sakura whispered back with a sexy tone holding him tighter to her body.

Sasuke grabbed her by the butt while Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Why don't you tell me..? I bet it was pretty… hot."

Sakura blushed intensely but still smirked.

"Fine then I'll tell you… I said I'd kill her and make it look like an accident… And then I stabbed her on the hand with the plastic fork… Sexy, sexy blood dripping all over…" – She whispered before licking his ear softly.

"Yeah thanks toots." – Sasuke replied before dropping her and walking out of the closet room.

"Ugh! Oh fuck... SASUKE!" – Sakura yelled realizing that she had just given herself away.

He practically ran down the corridor and burst open Hinata's room's door and locking it, leaving Sakura outside as she banged on the door with all her strength calling for him.

"_Please Sasuke! Let me explain! I was just joking!" _

Sasuke completely ignored her and walked up to Hinata, roughly pushing away the covers and pulling on her hand. It was true. Four little holes were marked right in the middle of the Hyuuga's hand with blood marks all over, but the bleeding had already ceased.

"Yeah. What a joke Sakura. What a joke…" – Sasuke said still eyeing the wound.


	6. Chapter 6 The Truth Is Revealed Part 2

**Chapter 6**

**Bet you missed me, huh? Well I have been pretty busy with high school and all so I was never able to update!**

**Never fear CrazyChickXD is here! **

**Also thank you Aki666 for giving me a feedback, I was really unsure about this chapter but you helped me ^^- **

**Anyways…. On with the chapter! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hinata clutched Sasuke's hand in her sleep which made the young man stare at her surprised.

"N-No nii-san… Don't let go…" – She mumbled in her sleep before her eyes shot open and she jumped in her bed sitting up in a flash and putting her hands on her head. – "Agh! J-Just another dream... J-Just a dream…"

Hinata gripped her hair, but then she felt somebody pull her right hand away from her head softly and wrapping a bandage around her hand and her wound.

"There you go." – A soft manly voice said calmly.

Her head shot around and she stared at the Uchiha surprised.

"S-Sasuke-kun… H-How long have you been in here?" – She asked a little unsure.

"Long enough." – He sighed. – "You know you should tell us if you have nightmares about your past."

Hinata bowed her head in shame and looked down at her lap with her hands perfectly folded on top of it. It was so … wrong to tell somebody your dreams! Especially people she knew she couldn't trust! Take Sakura for instance! Speak of the devil…

"Sasuke-kun!" – Sakura yelled as she ran in and pushed Sasuke away from Hinata. – "Stay away from her, you'll get hurt!"

"W-Wait how did you..?" – Sasuke mumbled and then looked at the door to find Naruto standing there with a key in his hand as he glared at him. – "Naruto…" – He mumbled, surprised. He had never received a glare from Naruto!

"S-Sakura-san…" – Hinata mumbled surprised by Sakura's reaction. Not that she wasn't expecting something like that, but the way Sakura held Sasuke away just made her feel a bit surprised. Wasn't she engaged to Naruto?

"Look if you're going to apologize, forget it! You're lucky Ino got out of the hospital safely!"

Hinata just gulped and lowered her head allowing her bangs to hide her eyes.

"Come on Sasuke-kun." – Sakura said calmly and pulled Sasuke out of the room by the hand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenten was soundly asleep in her bed but was woken by an unwanted door being opened and unwanted steps being directed to the seat next to her bed and also… Unwanted tears?

She slowly opened her eyes to find Hinata sitting next to her sobbing gently.

"H-Hinata..?" – She mumbled.

"Tenten-chan… I couldn't do it… I couldn't prove I was different… I-I-I…Ah!" – Hinata tried her best to speak and explain but she just buried her face in her palms and sobbed. – "N-Naruto-kun… He was mad at me! I saw it! He was glaring..!" – She was able to sentence in between sobs.

Slowly sitting up, Tenten rested her hand on Hinata's shoulder. It was obvious she was under the effect of morphine. That was always what Tenten did when she wasn't allowed in the library. Get high on morphine and sleep for whole days.

Hinata looked up with teary eyes as she clenched her teeth.

"Hinata… I'm still feeling a bit sleepy… But I can tell you one thing." – Tenten smiled weakly. – "Naruto would never… ever… glare at somebody like you. He knows you're in no condition to be judged."

"Well then… Why did he?"

"Maybe he wasn't glaring at you… Maybe he was glaring at the bi… the bitch." – She rubbed her eyes.

Hinata giggled at Tenten's determination to stay awake for her. She was as sleepy as ever and still she would sit up and put up with her silly matters.

"Yes… Maybe."

"Ha gotcha giggling..!" – Tenten pinched her cheeks pushing them to each side forcing a smile on Hinata's face. – "Now that's better."

Hinata grabbed Tenten's hands and rested them on the brunette's lap.

"Why don't you go back to sleep now? I'm feeling a lot better." – She said with a smile.

"Ok deal…" – Was the last thing Tenten said before laying down and falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

Impressive how the always determinate to help her friends Tenten, would just doze off in this hour of need. Meh, Hinata wouldn't blame her! Maybe she should follow Tenten's example and go to bed as well.

'_Yes, it's probably for the best.' _

Hinata smiled and patted Tenten's head one last time before heading for the door and leaving, closing the door softly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Naruto!" – Sasuke kept calling as he followed his friend down the corridor. – "Slow down will you, baka?"

Sakura had been called by Jiraya to attend to some important business and as soon as she was out of the picture, Naruto turned around furiously and fast passed away from Sasuke.

"Fuck off teme." – Naruto replied, his voice tone was absolutely furious. And even though Sasuke couldn't see his expression, he guessed it probably wasn't a very happy one.

"Fine I give up!" – Sasuke exclaimed throwing his arms in the air, he had lost his patience. – "You just keep sulking; I'm going back to work!"

As soon as he turned around Naruto mumbled…

"Why..?"

"Hm?" –Sasuke turned back around to face Naruto who still had his back turned to him.

"Why doesn't she look at me that way?"

"What are you talking about Naruto?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" – Naruto yelled as he turned around. – "Why do YOU get all the flirting and attention from Sakura-chan! She is MY fiancée not yours! She is supposed to cling to me, not you! She is supposed to…"

"Be with you. Not me." - Sasuke finished finally understanding the subject. He took a step forward. – "Let me give you some advice seeing you are too much of a baka to see it yourself."

Naruto stayed silent with his gaze on the ground. It's not that he hated Sasuke, he could never, but Sakura-chan owned his heart ever since high school. He wasn't really the one to blame, was he?

"You're pathetic fiancée is a woman too worried about impressing somebody else other than her lover." – His coldness and forwardness made Naruto's gaze slowly look up at him. – "She is one of those people that deserve to be punched in the head so that MAYBE you can knock some sense into them. Now you have a choice, tell her what she deserves to hear or just keep quiet and do everything she tells you to, like usual."

Silence ran through the corridor as Naruto allowed his bangs to cover his eyes.

Too deep in thought he didn't reply immediately to Sasuke, in fact he didn't reply at all. He simply turned and walked away.

Tough times made their way into the young Uzumaki's life. He didn't deserve this, but he knew it was the way the world worked. Now he had to make a fatal choice….

Do, or do not?


	7. Chapter 7 Taking Care Of Her

**Chapter 7**

**Hey guys! **

**Ok so I started writing this during the Christmas holiday but well…. Lazy ass over here totally forgot about it! Gomen, gomen! Don't kill me just yet okay? **

**Naruto © Kishimoto-sama!**

**So here ya go, chapter 7!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Midnight…" – Hinata mumbled looking out her room window up to the full moon. –"The scariest hour of them all…"

Like a child, Hinata was still afraid of the dark. But it wasn't because of ghosts or witches.

Demons… Monsters… That hid themselves in the midnight shadows… Ready to jump out of the darkness and feast upon the innocent.

Those were her reasons… Her fears… Her reality.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Be quiet!" – The man ordered her as he tried to hold down the young Hyuuga.

"NO! AAAH! Somebody help me! PLEASE!" – She struggled and yelled at the top of her lungs before the man stuck a piece of cloth in her mouth and tied her hands.

(…)

Intense breathing echoed through the abandoned warehouse.

The man had been at it for two hours now.

Hinata could her feel her body soaking wet from the sweat, the saliva, and the moist as they all combined into one sticky liquid that her body was now bathed in.

The pain of every thrust, of every bite, of every movement, felt like a thousand knifes penetrating her skin and her mind at the same time.

And she just took it all. She had given up crying a while ago, now her empty gaze was stuck on the ceiling. Her voice wasn't there anymore. Her hope had died.

"Now be a good girl and clean up the mess you've made…" – The man ordered and started to stand up and force the Hyuuga to sit on her knees.

Hinata didn't even move nor notice as the cloth that was once stuck in her mouth, was pulled off. She only noticed when something hard and long was stuck down her throat.

She felt like vomiting, but she tried to hold back. She was sure that if she did vomit, he would make her eat it and then beat her up more.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Demons… Monsters… That'll be back… And come after me…" – She silently whispered as tears ran down her face.

The moon, her best friend, wasn't even there on that horrible night.

She was there at her family funeral; she was there now at the sanatorium, but not that night.

Her mother told her that she had been born when her hospital room was lit up by the full moon.

Was she that disgusting that even her best friend had avoided her that night?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Temari entered the room and placed the tray with food on the bedside table.

"Hinata, here is your breakfast." – She said sweetly to the young girl.

Hinata had her back turned to Temari while she still faced the window that showed the shy sun still coming out from behind the hill.

"Temari-chan… Why does it have to be like this?" – She asked weakly. – "Why did he have to take my purity away like that?" – She yelled clutching her own hair and curling her body into a fetal position.

"Hi-Hinata! Oh lord, I better go call the doctor!" – Temari yelled before running out the door.

Flashbacks ran all over Hinatas mind. The burden, the guilt… Everything!

Her family was killed… her fault!

She was not pure… her fault!

Nobody could stand her, not even her best friend… her fault!

She couldn't take it. How could anybody take it?

Hinata opened her eyes for a single moment and looked at her hands.

Her blood filled hands.

She looked around and the room was dark, but it was not silent.

Screams. Very familiar screams… And also a very familiar laughter.

"No… No! This is a dream! This isn't real! I must be delusional!"- She yelled at herself. – "Somebody help me! I'm delusional! Somebody! ANYBODY!" – She cried out.

Suddenly, a pair of arms were wrapped around her and her head was rested on a warm chest.

She felt safe. She opened her eyes again, and was able to see the light and all the doctors and nurses that Temari was able to drag in there. All with shock filled expressions, but they weren't looking at her. No… They were looking up. So she looked up as well and widened her eyes, surprised.

Sasuke sighed.

"Are you feeling alright?" – He asked looking down at the young Hyuuga who was still in his arms, while looking up at him with shiny silver eyes.

"H…Hun!" – Hinata nodded embarrassed, but didn't move her gaze away from his.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence and stares between Hinata and Sasuke, Temari, annoyed, clapped her hands loudly getting all of the attentions on her.

"Alright, alright people!" – She yelled annoyed. – "This isn't a circus show, this is a sanatorium! Move along, nothing to see here!"

Obviously all of the doctors and nurses left against their own will, even though Temari was nothing but a regular nurse, she was also a very strong person. Nobody dared to cross her path, not even Sakura.

So, of course, everybody had a high level of respect for her.

"Are you feeling better Hinata?" – She asked walking over to her and pushing Sasuke to the side. She measured Hinatas temperature and checked her body for wounds. – "What happened?"

"I was delusional…" – Hinata replied looking at the ground with a neutral expression. – "I am feeling much better now, thank you Temari-chan." – She looked up at Temari a slightly smiled.

Temari patted her head and let out a relieved sigh.

"Fine then I'll be leaving now." – She looked at Sasuke. – "And you should go talk to Jiraya-sama. He should know about this."

"Hm." – Sasuke nodded. – "I'll go right away." – He smiled at Hinata and waved softly. "See you later, ok?"

"Okay." – Hinata waved back with the same weak smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"And she just stopped yelling?" Jiraya asked intertwining his fingers and resting his elbows on the desk.

Sasuke nodded as he rested back in his chair on the other side of the desk.

"Sasuke, I think we just figured out how to calm down the young Hyuuga." – Jiraya smiled.

"What? Me?" - Sasuke pointed at himself and sighed as Jiraya nodded. – "As I suspected."

"So can we count on you or what? I mean, I am your boss I can just order you to do it, but then again we both know how dangerous she can be." – Jiraya spoke now with a serious look.

"I'll do it. Obviously I'm your only hope." – Sasuke crossed his arms as he stated the obvious.

"Splendid!" – Jiraya took a folder from a drawer in his desk and handed it over to the Uchiha. – "This contains some more information on the young Hyuuga; you may come to need it sometime."

Sasuke took the folder and after a handshake and a bow he left the office.

"Hey teme…" – Naruto called as he stood right in front of him. – "We gotta talk."

Naruto spoke in a certain tone… a very serious one that showed that he was not to be messed with. So Sasuke stayed silent waiting for him to talk.


	8. Chapter 8 Neverland

**Chapter 8**

**Missed me? Of course you did! Want to kill? I bet you do! :D**

**Now on with the next chapter!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Hey teme…" – Naruto called as he stood right in front of him. – "We gotta talk."_

_Naruto spoke in a certain tone… a very serious one that showed that he was not to be messed with. So Sasuke stayed silent waiting for him to talk. _

"Sakura…" – Naruto began speaking but stopped himself for a brief moment. – "She and I… It's over, Sasuke."

"Over?" – Sasuke repeated.

"I… canceled the wedding."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, not judgingly but somewhat pitifully.

"Go on!" – Naruto yelled. – "Go ahead and laugh!"

"Naruto, I'm not going to laugh at you." – Sasuke replied bitterly. – "I'm not that horrible. But I am going to stand by your side and support you. Like you did for me a while back."

"I can't believe you still remember that…" – Naruto smiled and chuckled. – "Ah, it was nothing!"

"Naruto. My house burned down and I lost half of my parent's things in it." – Sasuke spoke up as if he was offended by Naruto's reply. – "You let me live with you for 2 months and when I was finally back on my feet you found me this crazy job, that is actually not as shitty as I thought it would be." – He said gesturing around, obviously talking about the sanatorium.

"Was I right or was I right?" – Naruto asked with a proud grin.

"You were right, you were right…" – Sasuke chuckled.

"EH? I didn't hear you teme! Say it again!" – Naruto demanded while putting an arm around Sasuke's neck and pulling him as they walked.

"Ugh!" – Sasuke mumbled as he was caught of guard. – "You heard me the first time, now let me go!"

"NEVER! Say it again!"

"How old are you again, dobe? Three?"

"Five actually!"

"Cut it out already, baka..!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You."

"Eh?" – Hinata looked up from her Sherlock Holmes book as she sat at one of the many library tables.

"Remember me?" – Ino spat out hatefully.

"I-Ino…-ch-chan..." – Hinata mumbled as she gazed at Ino's neck. It now held a scar as if it had been sliced and penetrated. – "I-I never got a chance to apologize.G-Gomenasai."

"Sorry won't fix this Hinata!" – Ino yelled as she pointed at her neck. – "And to think I felt sorry for you! You're just like Gaara! You should be locked away!" – She yelled hatefully.

Hinata widened her eyes and just as she was about to reply, Temari stepped between the two and punch the Yamanaka pushing her to the ground.

"Temari-chan!" – Hinata exclaimed surprised.

"You… What do you know?" – Temari yelled looking down at Ino.

"Temari-san…" – Ino mumbled while looking up at Temari, just as surprised as Hinata, with a hand placed over her cheek.

"He wasn't always like that! He was a normal child once! It was people like YOU who corrupted him!" – Temari pointed accusingly at Ino.

"People like me?" – Ino immediately stood up. – "You should know that I-!"

"Ino!" – Chouji yelled stepping in.

"WHAT NOW?"

"Jiraya-sama wants to discuss something with you." – He explained.

"This isn't over, Temari." – Ino hissed.

"Walk away, Yamanaka. Just walk away." – Temari said hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

As soon as Chouji and Ino were out Temari turned to Hinata and smiled.

"Hinata… Wanna go pay him a visit?" – She asked.

"Can… Can I?" – Hinata asked shyly.

"Of course!" – Temari smiled wider.

Hinata quickly marked the page she last read on the book and put the book back in it's proper shelf. She then turned to Temari, ready to go.

Temari took her hand as if she was about to guide a child across the road, and walked out of the library. Such a long walk they had through the many corridors of Konoha's Sanatorium, before they finally arrived to their destination.

The secluded area. Every room was locked up, each room containing only one patient. Every patient in that area was required to wear a straightjacket.

"Here we are… Room 105." – Temari said taking a key out of her pocket with her free hand and slowly opening the door to the dark room.

"Guh… T… Temari…" – Gaara growled as the light hit his eyes.

Hinata quickly stood in front of Gaara, momentarily protecting his eyes from the bright light. As he finally got used to it, Gaara gently opened his eyes and looked up.

"Hi… na… ta." – He said gently, as if saying her name for the first time.

She simply stared into Gaara's eyes. No emotion, no reply. No nothing.

Funny how those two blindly trusted one another, even though their rooms were so far apart and they rarely saw each other.

"Gaara." – Hinata said just as gently.

**FLASHBACK ON**

The young seventeen year old ran around the corridors. Already breathless, the Hyuuga refused to give up from trying and escape that prison. She had been running for hours, and no longer heard the voices of the doctors and nurses calling for her. That place was like a maze! She was sure she was lost now!

Suddenly she came to a very dark corridor and just as she was about to walk inside she heard somebody yell.

"What do you mean she ran away?" – A female voice yelled. – "I was just seeing my brother, I'll go help you right away!"

Hinata quickly stepped back and hid in the shadows, as one of the doors opened themselves and a nurse with blond hair and four pony tails tied tightly on her head, ran out of the room, forgetting to lock it on the way out.

She took the chance to step into the room and close the door. The only thing providing a bit of light was the small window on the door. It was too dark in there. The Hyuuga soon enough found herself falling to her knees with tears streaming down her face.

"Why?" – She whispered to herself. – "Why did it end up like this..?"

"Who knows." – A manly voice replied.

That startled her and she quickly looked up to find a redheaded, green eyed beauty staring at her with tired eyes.

"Nobody knows how they end up in here. They just do. It's fate." – He added. – "It's not ours to control… Heck, we can't even control ourselves."

Hinata stayed silent for a moment, processing the words.

"Who… Who are you?" – She suddenly yelled out, frightened.

"Gaara."

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my room."

She gasped and looked around.

That? That was where he lived? Where he spent his days? Where he would someday die? THERE? That tiny dark room, with pillows for walls, and a massive iron door, which somebody as weak as a patient could never open.

More tears made their way down her porcelain cheeks as she began weeping for the fate of some in this world.

"Stop crying." – He commanded. Both Gaara's eyes and his voice seemed tired. His body rested against a wall, completely lifeless. - "Just give up already." – He closed his eyes. – "We can't control this. They do all of the controlling, we just sit back and wait for our minds to slowly die."

"That's not true!" – Hinata yelled. – "I am still the owner and sole possessor of my mind! Nobody can take that away from me!"

"Except yourself."

"Why do you… Why do you look like you want to give up? Isn't this your life?" – Hinata yelled frustrated as the tears in her eyes seized to stop.

"Not anymore." – He reopened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. – "This is my afterlife."

"Eh?"

"My hell. For all the things me other self has done, I must pay. I am a danger to mankind. A monster."

"How can that be, I mean if you were a monster should you-?"

"Like I said, just give up." – He was now looking her straight in the eye. – "I will not hurt one of my fellow man. Nor women." – He gestured his head towards her. – "Either you like it or not, if you're locked in this place, you and I are not very different."

"… No. I guess we're not." – Hinata crawled over to him and sat by his side. – "You don't look like a monster to me."

**FLASHBACK OFF **

"Still not talking?" – Temari chuckled as she gazed between the two of them. They were good friends, she could tell, and all because they shared a common thought.

Strangely enough, but not surprising to Temari, Hinata walked over to Gaara and sat by his side. She took the chance to look at his face, his eyes were green on the outside, but the inside held a darkness that could only be compared to the infinite of space. So wide and bright, yet so empty.

"Hi." – Gaara said, trying to please his sister.

"Hello." – Hinata replied.

"How are you?"

"Same as you. Locked up in neverland."


	9. Chapter 9 Are you her?

**Chapter 9**

**Naruto © Kishimoto-sama**

**Storyline © CrazyChickXD aka me!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"So tell me Sasuke, as you know I'm a busy man…" – Jiraya said sorting out the papers in his hands and resting them on his desk. – "What brings you here today?"

"It's about a patient of yours." – Sasuke replied crossing his legs as he sat on the chair in front of Jiraya's desk.

"Oh you're here to talk about Hyuuga-san. Am I right?"

Sasuke nodded. – "I have something to ask you about her."

"Well just spit it out."

"Hinata she. . . She doesn't seem like the rest of the patients here." – Sasuke spat out.

"What do you mean?" – Jiraya raised an eyebrow and leaned forward on his desk.

"Are you sure she is a threaten, Jiraya-sama?"

"Sasuke, I already gave you her file and you read it yourself, she is-"

"Not like that anymore!" – Sasuke interrupted him.

"She murdered three guards and a doctor. Not to mention the permanent damages she caused on some of our employees! Just look at Yamanaka Inos' neck!"

"But sir-!"

"Until you can prove to me that Hyuuga Hinata is stable, then we shall continue this conversation." – Jiraya spoke in a dead serious tone. His eyes stared judgingly at Sasuke. –"Do you understand me Sasuke?"

"Yes sir." – Sasuke nodded and got up. – "Then excuse me." – He bowed politely.

Jiraya sighed. – "That boy is going to cause me trouble."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"That won't work." – Naruto immediately replied while he picked up the bottle of coke the machine had just spat out.

"How the hell do you know?" – Sasuke asked frustrated as he took a sip from his coffee.

"I keep telling her that!" – Naruto opened the bottle and took a couple of sips. –"_If you act nice and be good they'll get you out._" – He looked over at Sasuke. – "She listens but she forgets and goes crazy a couple of days later."

"It's probably hard to take it seriously coming from a baka like you." – Sasuke commented casually as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"Teme, I'm serious! But if you wanna waste your time, be my guest." – Naruto waved his hand, frustrated that, as usual, Sasuke wouldn't listen. They were both very stubborn. – "Hey teme…" – He mumbled.

"What now?" – Sasuke asked as he took a seat at one of the tables.

"Why are you so obsessed over her?" –Naruto asked sitting in front of him.

"What?"

"Well, you don't pay this kind of attention to the other patients."

Sasuke sighed. – "No particular reason…"

"Don't give me that. You never used to care about people of the opposite gender. There was a time when I seriously thought you were gay!" – Naruto admitted, getting a punch on the head seconds later.

"Baka!" – Sasuke yelled sitting straight. His stare went blank as his mind seemed to wander off.

"Ugh! Why did you have to do that?!" - Naruto yelled while rubbing his head. – "I was just-!" – He interrupted himself as he was about to begin a new argue with Sasuke. Once he saw the look on his friends face, he knew it was not the time to argue. – "Sasuke?"

"She reminds me of somebody." – Sasuke mumbled. – "An angel I once saw."

"An angel?" – Naruto asked himself.

**FLASHBACK ON (Naruto and Sasuke are both 11 at this time.)**

"Are you ok?" – Naruto asked as he approached his friends' hospital bed.

"Yeah I guess." – Sasuke shrugged. He still felt a little dizzy from the fall and didn't remember much. All he knew was that one second he was climbing up a tree and the next he was on the ground feeling a sharp agonizing pain on his head that immediately made him start yelling.

"I don't want you two to ever go play in those trees again!" – Uchiha Fugaku yelled at the boys. –"Sasuke nearly got himself killed!"

"Oh hush Fugaku." – Mikoto said walking in and sticking a straw into a carton of orange juice before handing it to Sasuke. – "They're just boys, let them learn from their mistakes." – She smiled kindly at Sasuke patting his head which was now covered in bandages.

Fugaku sighed defeated, since he wasn't really a man who liked to fight with his wife, especially since he was always at work and she was always the one who was at home raising the kids.

"Now you know what happens when you climb up trees and don't pay attention?" – Mikoto asked.

"Yes okaa-san." – Sasuke nodded.

Mikoto then looked at Fugaku and spoke something about having to go talk to the doctor about the bill, and they both left the room.

"Hey Naruto?" – Sasuke asked looking at the white wall on the other side of the hospital room. – "I saw something when I hit my head."

"You saw something? Like what?" – Naruto said sitting on the chair that was neatly placed by the bed.

"Don't laugh, but I saw someone." – Sasuke replied looking down at his hands as he played with his fingers. – "A girl came towards me and kissed me on the forehead."

"That didn't happen Sasuke." – Naruto shook his head while looking at his friend as if he were crazy.

"Yes it did! I saw her." – Sasuke replied determined that he was telling the truth. –"She smiled at me. I think she was an angel…"

"An angel? Like the ones in the movies?"

"No not like those. A real angel. You know, I heard the doctor saying that I barely made it out alive. That it was a miracle that I was still here." – Sasuke looked at his friend. – "I think she saved my life."

Naruto still looked at Sasuke with the same confused eyes but then smiled. –"Man, you really did hit your head hard!" – He joked and laughed.

"I told you not to laugh dobe!"- Sasuke yelled embarrassed.

"Alright, alright I won't laugh!" – Naruto smiled wider. – "But why would a pretty girl kiss somebody as ugly as you teme!"

**FLACHBACK OFF**

"Don't tell me you're talking about that time when you hit your head!" – Naruto face palmed himself.

"I don't care if you don't believe me dobe… I know what I saw…" – Sasuke replied distractedly as he softly touched his forehead.

"Snap out of it dude." – Naruto snapped his fingers in front of Sasuke's face. – "Besides, why should she look anything like Hinata?"

"She had the same hair only shorter, the same eyes and the same face only rounder and smaller." – Sasuke quickly and shortly explained. – "It might have even been her."

"That's ridiculous. And you call ME an idiot?"

"How old is she?"

"Tomorrow's the 27th . . . she's turning 20 tomorrow." –Naruto replied counting on his fingers.

Sasuke widened his eyes in suddenly realization as he stopped in his tracks. Naruto stopped as well and noticed the look on Sasukes' face.

"No Sasuke, she's not-!" – Before Naruto could even finish speaking, Sasuke ran off. –"Wait Sasuke! Don't be an idiot! YOU'LL SCARE HER!" – Even though Naruto kept yelling, Sasuke just kept running until he was out of Naruto's sight. - "Fuck..!" – Naruto sighed as he began running as well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**HINATA'S POV**

I woke up from my afternoon nap due to the sound of loud footsteps outside my bedroom. Was somebody running? Was somebody trying to escape the sanatorium or was it just another doctor in a rush? Well, I'm not going to be the one to check. You want to know why? Because the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was snow falling down from the sky outside my window. Is there anything more beautiful than snow? I guess sunsets are the best choice for some, but certainly not for me.

Suddenly my bedroom door was opened and closed in a loud 'BAM!', startling me. As I quickly turned my head to recognize the intruder, I see Sasuke-kun, out of breath. Probably from all that running he seemed to have been doing. Was he running from something?

"Hinata…" – Sasuke-kun spoke as he walked up to my bed, still out of breath. I may have been trapped in this darn sanatorium for a long time, but Sasuke-kun is my far the most attractive man I've met. Strangely enough, I usually don't notice that in men. I hate men. Men always tried to hurt me. Apart from Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun, Sasuke-kun and some of the other people here, I don't really trust anybody else from the opposite gender.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Do I look familiar to you?" – He asked rubbing the sweat off of his forehead.

I looked at him curiously and shook my head as I mumbled a _No_.

"No? Jesus…" – He sighed and walked over to the chair next to my bed and took a seat. – "Do you remember anything from when you were little? I mean really little? Around the age of 6?"

"Like what Sasuke-kun?"

"When I was 11, I fell down a tree and broke my head." - Sasuke-kun said firmly and directly. - "And I remember seeing a little girl… Who looked exactly like you." – His voice began fading as he spoke. – "Just forget it." – He got up, running his fingers through his hair. He looked tired and somewhat embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but I don't remember anything like that…" – I mumbled. –"Are you mad at me?" – I asked.

"What? Of course not." – Sasuke-kun quickly replied as he looked at me straight in the eyes. I could tell he was telling the truth.

I nodded as I looked back into his eyes, but my attention was driven towards the door where I could see the knob turning. Soon enough the door opened to reveal somebody I was afraid would try to walk back into my room.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." – She spoke.- "May I have a quick word with you?"

**End of chapter 9**

Alright, who here can guess who _SHE_ is? :D


	10. Chapter 10 Her Inner Psychopath

Chapter 10

Omg we made it to chapter 10! :D Hurray! I gotta say, I didn't even expect to get to chapter 5 but since you guys showed such a positive reaction... Well, I just couldn't say no to your cute little faces! 3

Speaking of which, you smartie pants think your so clever? HUH?! FINE! Yes, it was Sakura! HAPPY?! BAH!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Hello Sasuke-kun." – __She__ spoke.- "May I have a quick word with you?"_

Sasuke looked over at Hinata a bowed his head. -"Excuse me." - He said politely before making his way out of the room. But just as he was about to leave a familiar face jumped into action.

"Hinata!" - Tenten yelled as she ran inside the room, not even noticing that she had just pushed both Sasuke and Sakura to the side. - "The bitch she-! . . ." - Tenten yelled but interrupted herself as she looked over at the entrance and found Sasuke and Sakura giving her a weird look. - "Excuse me." - She said while closing the door in their faces.

"What's the matter Tenten-chan?" - Hinata asked Tenten approached her.

"Hinata, the bitch is trying to convince the old man to move you to the other side of the sanatorium! To those locked up rooms where Gaara's at!"

"What?" - Hinata asked frightened. - "No... NO! I don't want to! I won't go!"

"What are you going to do then?" - Tenten asked sadden by her friends fear.

"I don't know, but I won't go! I can't go! I want to stay here!" - Hinata yelled.

"If you go over there I won't be able to see you as often as I do..." - Tenten bowed her head. - "That ... bitch!" - She growled while stamping her foot on the ground and clutching her fists. - "She thinks she's so big just because she can get out of here at the end of the day and we can't! She's probably working for the aliens!" - Tenten spat out bitterly.

Hinata stayed silent for a moment and then looked out the window. - "Let's run away then." - She suggested.

"Again? But we fail everytime. And besides, they will probably put our faces all over the news, so anybody on the street can recognize us."

"Then we'll just change our appearances! We can cut our hair, and our faces, and our bodies and create a new person!" - As Hinata spoke her heartbeat began to rise as well as her excitment to the point that she began trying to pull out her own hair and ears.

"Hinata! Stop it! Please Hinata!" - Tenten yelled as she tried to grab her friends' arms and keep her from hurting herself.

"NO! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO DO THIS!" - Hinata shouted at the top of her lungs trying to pull Tenten off of her and just as Tenten was about to cover Hinata's mouth to keep the nurses from hearing her, Hinata opened her mouth and... CHOMP!

Tenten widened her eyes at the blood and fell on her knees screaming and crying.

The nurses and a couple of security guards came rushing in. Along these people were Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Temari and Chouji.

Sasuke immediately ran to Hinata's side as the guards strapped her to the bed.

"Spit them out! Spit them out!" - Naruto ordered continuasely until Hinata finally spat out the 3 fingers she had bitten off of Tenten. - "Quick! Get these into some ice so that they can be sewed back on!" - He ordered, giving the fingers to Chouji who immediately ran out.

Temari had already injected Hinata with some sedatives and was puting her needle away. Soon enough Hinata was asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What about Mitsashi Tenten?" - Jiraya asked calmly as he rested his arms on his desk and interwined his fingers.

Naruto spread across the table a few pictures. - "She was only left with the thumb and index finger of her right hand." - He explained while Jiraya looked at the pictures of the fingerless, blood filled hand. - "The doctors are reconstructing her hand right now. But chances are she won't be able to use it like before."

"That Hyuuga... I've never seen someone change so little in three years." - Jiraya sighed as he put the pictures away. - "I'm afraid you were right Sakura. She is far too dangerous to be around other patients." - He said looking over at Sakura who was seated next to Sasuke who was seated right next to Naruto.

"But Jiraya-sama..!" - Sasuke stood up.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but it's impossible. Even if does seem sane, her subconscious always shows us the same bloodlust she had when she was brought here. And we are proven mistaken every time we thing of cutting her some slack."

Sasuke slowly sat back down.

"Naruto, arrange for a straight jacket for her size and Sakura check if the room next to Sabaku no Gaara is free." - Jiraya smiled at the surprised looks he got from the others. - "Hyuuga Hinata is but a child. Let's at least get her a room near somebody she knows so she won't be frightened. We've already seen what happens when that girl is scared, right Sakura?"

"Yes, Jiraya-sama..." - Sakura mumbled as the memories of Ino being stabbed in the throat right in front of her came back to life.

"You are dismissed then." - Jiraya said reopening the documents he was looking at earlier while the others got up and left. - "Oh and Sasuke..?"

"Yes sir?" - Sasuke asked turning around to face his superior as the others had already left the room.

"You are still allowed to visit her. I haven't completely lost all hope in that girl."

"But I thought you said she was hopeless?"

"I never said she was hopeless. I simply said that her subconscious turns on it's bloodlust everytime she gets nervous. That doesn't mean she can't learn how to control it." - Jiraya smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I told you she was a monster." - Sakura said glaring at Naruto.

"She's not a monster. She a traumatized kid and you keep making her worse!" - Naruto replied outraged.

"How is this my fault?! You can't blame it on me everytime you fail to do your job right, Naruto!"

Naruto slapped her. - "Don't you dare Sakura..." - He growled. - "I have been doing my job from day one. I always took care of that girl and everyone else in here. But you just spit on everybodies faces and expect them to take it! These are sick people, not your little enemies from highschool!" - And with that said he turned his back on her and walked away with his fists clentched in anger.

As soon as Sasuke came back out he didn't even look at Sakura and went straight into following his friend, but the Haruno was faster and caught him by the arm.

"Sasuke-kun wait!" - She said. - "I never got to talk to you!"

"Is it urgent?" - The Uchiha asked.

"Hm!" - Sakura nodded.

"Well then spit it out."

"I ... I-I'm in love with you! Ever since Junior high, I've been in love with you! But you never even looked at me!" - She spat out with tearful eyes.

Sasuke simply stared at her. That really wasn't any kind of news flash for him, in fact he was the one who was purpously ignoring her.

"When I got together with Naruto, it my attempt of forgeting about you! But then I found out you were his best friend. So I couldn't and instead I only tried even harder to get your attention!" - She kept speaking clentching his wrist even harder as she tried to keep her tears in, but it was no use. They were already streaming down her face. - "I love you... So much. " - She sobbed.- "That's why I don't want that Hyuuga anywhere near you!" - She yelled in his face.

"Do you really think I'll ever look at you that way?" - He coldly replied. - "Especially after what you did to my friends. Both Naruto and Hinata have suffered because of your selfishness." - He roughly pulled his arm away from her. -"Naruto was in love with you and Hinata is a sick patient at a sanatorium." - He glared at her.

"She wasn't always like that you know!" - Sakura yelled. - "She's still human so quit treating her like a baby! Why can't you pay attention to real women?! Like me!" - She said between sobs.

"You're far from being a real woman Sakura." - Sasuke turned his back to her and looked out the window. - "Just because you've passed puberty doesn't mean you're a woman. It takes heart and guts to be one. You're just a little kid who gets jealous and goes into tantrums whenever she can't have what she wants."

"Is... Is that how you see me?" - Sakura asked bowing her head.

Sasuke turned around to face her. - "Hm." - He mumbled as he nodded.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and roughly pushed him aside as she ran down the corridor and away from the only man she had ever obsessed about.

Sasuke glared at her as she ran away and turned to the corridor at his left to go look for Naruto, who was already long gone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata didn't move. She didn't even find the courage in herself to look up from the ground.

When the nurses walked into the room to grab her and put the straight jacket on her, she bolted forward and bit off a female nurses' nose spitting it to the side like it was just a piece of rotten food. Blood was still dripping from her mouth when Naruto came rushing and covered her mouth with his arm.

_"You can bite me if you want, but leave them alone!" _- He yelled.

When Naruto's voice came into action, it pulled her out of her trance and Hinata turned her head to the side, trying to get away from Naruto's arm as a way of telling him she wasn't going to hurt him.

Now she was walking down the corridor with Temari on her left and Naruto on her right holding her straight and forcing her to walk. If anybody could see her now they'd say she was a zombie.

Hinata's face was as pale as ever. Her mouth still had traces of blood around it, and she couldn't even walked straight on her own. Her arms were locked and her body weak from the fear. If it weren't for Temari and Naruto holding her, she had already fallen on the floor.

As they got to the dark hallway where her knew room was located, Hinata's legs completely gave up and Naruto had to pick her up in his arms while Temari opened the big iron door that would, from now on, determine the limits of her new world.

Naruto gently placed her against on the ground against the wall. It was just as Hinata remembered. The walls weren't hard, they were made out of soft pillows and so was the floor. There was a little window on the wall opposite to the door. The tiny window had a few black bars that kept her or anybody from stiking an arm out of the window and making a possible escape. And then there was that big iron door. That simple door. Maybe simple to many. But not to Hinata. It frightened her. Her old room door was made out of wood. This one looked impenetrable. Without the right key nobody could get in nor out. It looked bullet proof, heck, even cannon proof!

As if she wasn't scared enough she began hearing some bangs on the wall she was leaning against. She quickly backed away frightened.

_"Hinata..!" _- She heard a voice call from the other side.

"W-What the..?" - She trembled but crawled over to the wall and rested her ear agaisnt it.

_"Hinata..!"_

Suddenly her eyes opened wide. - "G-Gaara..? GAARA!" - She yelled surprised.

_"Are you ok?!"_ - He yelled from the other side.

The walls were to thick that one had to shout agaisnt the walls so that the other could hear it.

"...I...I'm...!" - She mumbled began sobbing. - "No! I'm scared!" - She shouted weakly trying to make her voice audible, while sobbing. - "I'm scared!" - She yelled even louder for Gaara to hear.

_"It's ok!"_- He yelled.

"I'm..." - Gaara mumbled. "...Right here." - He sighed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

P.S.: To my lovely readers, sorry if this chapter sucks and is filled with spelling mistakes DX I had to right it on WordPad since my Microsoft Word isn't working, and this thing doens't even tell me how many words I've written in this chapter let alone the spelling mistakes!

GOMEN~! . I love you all! 3


	11. Chapter 11 A Cold Day Outside

**Chapter 11**

**Alright, for all l those readers out there who insist on doubting my fanfiction's course:**

**TRUST ME! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING, AND I'VE ALREADY GOT IT ALL PLANNED OUT OK? AND I'LL DO MY BEST TO REACH ****EVERYONE'S**** EXPECTATIONS!**

**P.S.: There is going to be some GaaHina fanservice in this one ;D For you GaaHina addicts… BUT DON'T GET TOO CAUGHT UP! Remember! : Hinata belongs to Sasuke in this fanfic. **

**Alrighty then, here we go! :D**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was in times like these that the patients felt glad to have somebody like Temari in that hospital.

Having her own little brother in a strait jacket, she knew all too well how hard it was for anybody to live under those circumstances. It was also thanks to her that patients like her brother, and now Hinata, got to leave those torturous rooms of theirs.

And so, there they were. With the strait jackets tightly involving their upper body, some of the patients were led out of the rooms having the nurses push their wheel chairs. Of course, because having the homicidal minds leave their rooms without even somebody to look over them was complete suicide. And so their legs were, just as tightly as the strait jacket, strapped onto the wheel chair.

But these nurses were poor women that only knew how to clean and take care of the weaker patients, so some of them strongly insisted on muzzling the patients. Of course, Temari would never allow such a thing, so she volunteered to closely watch over the nurses when they guided the patients outside to the Sanatoriums green garden.

Temari didn't even get what all the fuss was about, all the nurses had to do was rest the wheel chairs outside and she would do the rest. Usually all the did was position the patients under different trees so they didn't get sunburn and got a little bit of fresh air and possibly a nice chat. Sometimes the patients would ask to be set next to the flowers or on the balcony where the shade was reassuring, and she would simply do it. The nurses had nothing to fear, but still they did.

Hinata and Gaara had been set under the same tree so that they could chat freely.

"The new nurse, hm?" – Gaara muttered.

"He's not exactly a nurse." – Hinata corrected him. There wasn't a problem with the word or the job for that matter; it was just the way Gaara had said it that made it sound like a bad thing.

"All the people who are under the doctors and above the janitors are nurses." – He simply added.

"Well, I like him anyways." - Hinata mumbled embarrassingly.

"I heard that."

"I know."

"Then speak up when you talk. Don't keep secrets from me."

"I'm not keeping secrets. . . I'm just embarrassed."

"Of what?" – Gaara looked at her curiously. His voice sounded curious, his face was just as neutral as always.

"I don't know, I just am." – Hinata replied annoyed.

"Does he like you back?"´

"I don't know."

"Does he act like it?"

"I don't know."

The both of them stayed in silence.

"You're too complicated." – Gaara sighed, inhaling the air that surrounded him. The smell of freshly cut grass and roses… It smelled like freedom to him. - "You know… Temari told me that if I stopped threatening and trying to attack people, they'd let me out of my room and into a bigger one. One where I wouldn't have to wear a strait jacket. And I could stretch my arms every day."

Hinata bowed her head. – "I hate this thing too." – She mumbled as she glared at the jacket that had been holding her arms so tightly for the past week, that she had stopped feeling them.

As soon as she lifted her head back up, Hinata felt the cold wind blow her hair back. She looked up at the cloud filled sky. It had snowed a couple of weeks ago, but according to the news that year was going to be a bit dry, and there wouldn't be too much rain. Too bad though, Hinata loved storms. Specially thunder. Whenever a storm started she would feel the rush going through her.

On the night she began her plan to wipe her kidnapper off the face of the earth, there was a thunder storm. She remembers crying but at the same time laughing when she grabbed the knife and began tearing him apart. Starting from his toes, until she finally reached his neck.

The look on his eyes that night… Priceless.

And as the good servant girl she was, she did as she had always been instructed to. She couldn't leave his room before making sure he was comfortable and giving him a goodnight kiss.

Till this day, whenever there is a storm, Hinata finds herself giggling every time the sound of thunder echoes through the sanatorium. It's her way of reliving the glory of that day.

But as her mind began wandering away further into that day, Hinata noticed something.

That was it. Until the day came when she would finally forget her childhood, she would never move on.

"Ne, Hinata." – Gaara called her out of her daydreaming.

"Hm?" – She mumbled looking at him.

"I want that room." – He suddenly said.

Hinata widened her eyes surprised.

"I want to remember what it feels like to walk of my own again. To take a bath on my own, to eat, to dance, to read, to do … anything… to be free, inside this madhouse."

"Gaara…" – She mumbled.

"So I'm going to try harder." – And with that final sentence Gaara did something that Hinata had only seen him do on rare occasions. Smile.

"Why?" – She suddenly asked. – "Why not just give up, like you always told me to?"

"Because Temari told me that you were going to do the same. So I… I want to do the same."

Hinata smiled slightly and nodded. – "Ah, I see." – She replied. – "Because we're a team right?"

"Yes…Because we're a team."

-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke watched Hinata from afar. Whenever the wind would hit her pearl white skin, he felt a chill go down his spine. Such beauty should never be exposed to such weather. He felt like he wanted to lock her up somewhere safe. Somewhere away from the world.

"What am I thinking..?" – He sighed to himself.

"Hey, teme." – Naruto greeted as he walked up to Sasuke, handing him his warm coffee. – "Bet you wish you were one of them." – He joked motioning over to the patients in the wheel chairs who all had soft white blankets covering their legs and backs.

"Don't forget that they can't move. I bet they're just thankful to be out here." – Sasuke replied sipping his coffee.

"Still, the faster they go back inside the faster we go back inside. It's chilly out here and I hate doing watch whenever they're out." – Naruto replied annoyed taking a seat on one of the benches. – "I'm only here because Ero - senin forces me to. He says he doesn't want to bother the guards more, since they already have enough work on their hands."

"I can't believe you still call Jiraya-sama, Ero-senin." – Sasuke commented.

"I'm complaining about my job, and that's all you heard?" – Naruto sighed.

"There isn't much I can say." – Sasuke said sitting next to Naruto on the bench. –"I have the same job."

"Good call."

"Good afternoon, gentleman." – Temari asked sarcastically as she appeared next to them. – "Enjoying your coffees, I see."

"Buzz off Temari, we are already chilling our asses out here because of you." – Naruto immediately replied, closing his eyes in a superior manor. – "Don't make it worse."

"Quiet you!" – Temari gave him a playful bump on the head. – "You don't get to talk like that to your superior!" – She smiled gently, amused.

Sasuke chuckled. – "Ah, if only he cared. He still calls Jiraya-sama ; Ero-senin."

"I'm surprised that man hasn't fired you yet." – Temari crossed her arms as she looked down at Naruto.

"Yep, he loves me." – Naruto replied after finally finishing his coffee and throwing the plastic cup in the garbage bin that was right next to the bench where he was seated.

Temari crossed her arms as she finally noticed that Naruto had just disposed of a good cup of coffee. – "Hey you could've at least got one for me!" – She scowled him.

"I thought you didn't like coffee." – Naruto scratched his head.

"I didn't before I started working here. Go get me a cup, please..!"- She pleaded.

Sasuke chuckled. It was weird seeing Temari like that. She just completely let down her guard around her friends, and looked a lot nicer than usual. Well, nicer to him, because Naruto looked sort of annoyed.

"Why don't you go get it?" – Naruto complained.

"I have to stay here, remember baka? I'm in charge of watching over the patients when they're outside." – She stated the obvious, annoyed.

"Oh fine, whatever." – Naruto replied, finally giving up. – "How do you like yours?" – He asked.

"Normal with a bit of cream please." – She politely replied and smiled.

Naruto got up and began walking away.

"Thank you~!" – She yelled out to him.

"Whatever!" – He yelled back. Naruto was not happy that he had allowed himself to Temari. –"Next time, she'll be the one to bring me coffee..!" – He mumbled to himself.

Temari took a seat next to Sasuke, who was staring at the young Hyuuga once again. Only this time, somebody saw him.

"What is this..?" – Temari smiled sarcastically. – "It can't be."

Sasuke awoke from his staring state, once he heard Temari's voice directed to him.

"What?" – He asked.

"You were looking at her again."

Sasuke blushed slightly and cough. –"It's not what you think." – He replied trying to look cool before emptying his cup of coffee and throwing it into the garbage bin.

"Then what?" – Temari tilted her head.

"It's her… face."

"What about her face?"

"I recognized it the other day. I remember meeting someone with the same face. Only everybody tells me I was just hallucinating because I had hit my head moments earlier."

"How do you know it wasn't a hallucination?"

"I just know." – Sasuke rested his back against the bench and his hands inside his pockets. – "I …felt her; I know the girl I saw wasn't a hallucination. Now the only problem is… Was it really her?" – He gestured towards Hinata who continued her chat with Gaara, occasionally looking at the sky.

"I guess you'll just have to rely on your brain for that one." – Temari replied looking at her hands which were folded on her lap. – "Good thing we're in a sanatorium, huh? The mind's hospital." - She smiled jokingly.

Sasuke went silent before slowly widening his eyes. –"That's it." – He mumbled.

"W-What?" – Temari asked raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks." – Was the last thing the Uchiha uttered before getting up and running into the sanatorium, almost bumping into Naruto who was carrying two cups of coffee in his hands, but dodged just in time.

"Be careful, teme!" – Naruto yelled out to him, and then sighed.

"Na…ru…to…" – Temari's voice growled.

"What do you-?! …Gulp!" – Naruto gulped as he turned to find Temari who was standing right behind him. She had tried following the Uchiha, and ended up 'catching' the two cups of hot coffee with her head.

"BAKA!" – She yelled while the hot coffee poured down her face and onto her clothes.

All Naruto could do was run.


	12. Chapter 12 It's Not Your Fault

**Chapter 12**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"I'm afraid that's not possible." – Jiraya explained after a moment of thoughtful silence.

"How come?" – Sasuke asked.

Sasuke had immediately made his way into his boss's office, after realizing what he had discovered. Luckily, Jiraya was a nice man and wouldn't simply kick out his workers unless he was given a good reason.

"Well Sasuke, think about your question for a moment." – Jiraya replied thoughtfully. – "Because of a childhood memory, you asked me if the human mind could create actual faces without even knowing the person. My answer is: of course not. All the non-familiar faces you have encountered in your dreams or 'hallucinations' are nothing but copies of people you once met but have forgotten."

"But I thought the human mind had no limits."

Jiraya chuckled. – "Then please Sasuke, why don't you imagine a color that doesn't already exist?"- He said daringly.

"I see…" – Sasuke mumbled rubbing his chin.

"But what is the cause behind all these questions?"

"The other day… I remembered a girl's face from when I was little. And that girl looked a lot like Hyuuga Hinata. But people have been convincing me that it was just a hallucination so I decided to come to you, Jiraya-sama. "

"Well, if that's the case, why don't you go look at some old school pictures or something?" – Jiraya said while scratching his head trying to think of ways to help. – "I mean, children usually have small groups of friends, perhaps you went to elementary school or kindergarten with that girl but simply don't remember her."

Sasuke who had been looking at his feet, trying to think of things to ask that would help him in his research, suddenly looked up.

"That… could be it." – He replied. – "Thank you Jiraya-sama." – Sasuke quickly stood up and bowed politely before leaving.

"Wait Sasuke, don't get your hopes up too high, that girl may not even look like Hyuuga Hina-!" – The slamming door interrupted Jiraya before he could finish his sentence. – "Ah, he'll figure it out later. I have work to do." – He sighed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Nee-chan…" – Hanabi said while clutching her sister's hand frighteningly. Poor child, terrified of needles. But, it was near winter, and the girls had to take their flu shots._

"_It's ok, Hanabi-chan." – Hinata smiled kindly. – "Onee-chan's right here." _

_As the needle got closer to her arm, Hanabi sealed her eyes shut and shrugged from the nurse's hand which was holding the needle. – "Don't let go!"_

"I'll never let go."- Hinata spoke in her sleep.

Suddenly, she heard something unlock itself and her room was illuminated, and fluttered her eyes open. – "Hm..?" – Hinata mumbled as she turned her body to the side to gaze at the source of light.

"Hi-Hinata…" – Tenten mumbled, covering her mouth in shock.

She had never seen her friend like that. Hinata was lying on the soft, pillow like, floor, with the strait jacket tightly around her thin torso. She was as pale as ever, and had several strands of hair covering her face. As she got up, said strands fell off of her face. Even her once strong and bright hair looked weaker.

"Tenten-chan." – Hinata sighed. – "Good morning."

"I-It's 5 o'clock in the afternoon." – Tenten mumbled.

"Ah, I see…" – Hinata yawned. – "Well?" – She asked looking up at her friend.

"Hinata… Be honest!" – Tenten yelled. – "Were you… Were you tricking me?"

The Hyuuga rested her back against the wall. She had been waiting for Tenten and her 'attack'.

"What do you mean, Tenten-chan?"

"Are you or are you not working with them!?" – She spat out the last word bitterly. – "Were you just pretending to protect me so you could keep an eye on me?!"

"Tenten-san, if you don't stop yelling, I'll force you back into your room." – Temari appeared from behind the opened door.

"Sorry…" – Tenten mumbled embarrassed.

Hinata looked at Temari questioningly and she held up a key. – "Somebody had to open the door for this girl. Or do you really think she'd be able to open it on her own?" – She chuckled.

"Hinata?" – Tenten asked once more stepping in front of Hinata, to get her full attention.

"I would never work for them." – Hinata replied. – "Never. Not in a million years. But only because of Tenten-chan."

Tenten bowed her head and looked at her hand. The fingers that had been bitten off were greyish, compared to the actual color of her skin. As she looked at Hinata, she noticed her friend was looking at her fingers, pitifully. With a look only she could recognize on Hinata's features. Guilt.

"I believe you." – She knelt in front of Hinata, and gently touched her friend's cheek.

Hinata tried to turn away from that hand. That hand which was now destroyed thanks to her. But it was useless, because she was suddenly pulled into Tenten's arms, who hugged her friend tightly.

"I know they possess you too. I have seen them do it to you before." – Tenten said with tears in her eyes. – "It's not your fault. It's not your fault." – She whispered.

Hinata rested her forehead on Tenten's shoulder, hiding her face and the tears who were threatening to break out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where are you going?" – Naruto asked for the billionth time while following Sasuke outside.

**NARUTO'S POV ON**

That bastard! He just came out of the locker room and he was already dressed and with his car keys in his hand! Where the fuck does that guy think he's going?

Oh, I am pissed off! As if it weren't enough that he pushed me during his little jogging down the corridor, causing me to fall on my back, now he won't even talk to me!

"TEME!" – I finally yelled at him just as he had opened the door to his car.

"I have to go! I think I know how to figure out who was that girl!" – He explained, filled with adrenaline from all that running.

"Not this again!"- I sighed annoyed. – "You'll never find her!"

"It's worth a shot." – He said while throwing me one of his cocky smiles and getting into his car and closing the door– "I'll be right back!"- He yelled while driving off.

Honestly, I felt like kicking that baka's ass right now, but he was out of sight already!

That idiot!

**NARUTO'S POV OFF**


	13. Chapter 13 Let The Games Begin

**Chapter 13**

**Two in a row! :D Just for you dear readers! Enjoy! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!" – Tayuya laughed as she lit up a match.

**CHOUJI'S POV ON**

How am I going to explain this to Naruto? Somebody let the newbie, Tayuya, escape! Somehow she got into the kitchen downstairs, but was caught. Little did we know she had grabbed a box of matches.

Of course she managed to escape yet again and got into the "surgery" room, which we use to treat patients who hurt themselves, or others.

She turned on one of the oxygen cylinders.

She lit up the match and threw it on the floor!

The room is on fire but she's just standing there, laughing!

"Grab her and let's get out of here! " - I finally ordered while I and an even stronger nurse went to bring her down from the bed which she was standing on and carried her out of the room. – "Go grab the fire extinguishers!" – I ordered the two guards who were standing there at the moment.

"Yes sir!" – They immediately replied and went to pull the fire extinguishers off of the walls.

"And you call the firemen! Quick!" – I told a nurse who was just standing there, frightened. She looked like she was about to wet herself.

"Y-Yes sir!" – She replied trying to seem confident and then ran off.

Me and the other nurse finally got to her room and locked her inside.

"It's no use! It's no use! HA HA HA!" – Tayuya yelled while banging on the door and laughing at us.

"What's going on?"- A familiar voice asked while coming up from behind me. Oh boy.

"N-Naruto..." – I mumbled. Busted.

"Why does it smell like smoke in here?" – He yelled nervously.

"One of the recent patients sent fire to the surgery room, we were able to lock her in her room…" – I said while gesturing at me and the nurse next to me. – "But the deed is done, and we only have two security guards with two fire extinguishers in there. BUT NOT TO WORRY, I had one of the nurses go call the firemen!" - I explained.

"You did well Chouji." – He sighed. . . I noticed he was about to continue talking, but Naruto didn't get to say another word because suddenly an explosion was heard.

"Everybody run!" – The nurses yelled as they ran through the hallways to the exterior of the building.

"What the fuck?!" – He and I yelled at the same time.

**CHOUJI'S POV OFF**

_Hinata rested her forehead on Tenten's shoulder, hiding her face and the tears who were threatening to break out._

When suddenly the ground trembled and a loud explosion was heard.

"What was that?!" – Tenten yelled as she pulled out of the hug.

Some of the patients in the rooms next to Hinata's started yelling. Some laughing, some crying. And some just making noise.

But Gaara was one of the few who were dead silent.

Hinata's eyes began to widen.

The sanatoriums alarm went off. It was a terrible sound. Even though it sounded a lot like a school bell, it was even louder and it hit them right in the tympanum.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" – Hinata finally yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Is this an invasion?" – Tenten began despairing.

Temari looked around. She was the only one on that floor.

"Mitsashi, get out of here!" – She ordered Tenten while pulling her out of the room.

She suddenly walked up to Hinata. The girl was scared; Temari looked like she was ready to beat her up!

And if it wasn't enough she suddenly took out an army knife.

"NO!" – Hinata yelled.

"Stay still!" – Temari ordered.

Tenten widened her eyes when she heard a slice while Hinata closed hers in fear.

Suddenly the tight around her arms was gone, and Hinata opened her eyes to reveal the cut up strait jacket that was now ripped up on her lap.

Temari stood back up and pulled Hinata up along with her.

"Let's go get Gaara and you two get out of here!" – Temari said running out of the room to the room next door.

"B-But Temari-chan…" – She mumbled slowly following Temari out the door, accompanied by Tenten.

"I trust you Hinata!" – Temari exclaimed while turning to Hinata. –"I really do." – She spoke honestly. Hinata could tell.

As soon as she found the key and unlocked the door, Temari swung the door open.

"Gaara, I'm getting you out of here!" – She said rushing in and cutting his strait jacket up as well.

"O-Onee-chan…" – Gaara mumbled as he slowly began moving his arms again. He touched his hands, his fingers, his upper arms all the way up to his shoulders. – "I can feel them again…" – He said still awestruck.

"Gaara!" – Temari yelled pulling him up to his feet. – "I need you to take Hinata and Tenten out of here as fast as you can!"

Gaara looked into his sister's eyes. He saw despair and fear. But also bravery and loyalty as well.

"Roger that." – He nodded and walked out of the room.

Grabbing Hinata by the hand, who immediately grabbed Tenten's hand, Gaara was prepared to run away when he noticed his sister was standing there, caring for the other patients. Not setting them free, but preparing wheelchairs for them. She had already rested her army knife back in her doctor's gown.

"Temari-onee…" – Gaara called, in his deep and calm voice.

"You kids go on ahead!" – Temari smiled trying to look calm and confident. – "I'm going to prepare the other patients and take them out of here. You can count on me, now go on!"- She insisted.

Gaara nodded and whispering a _'Good luck' _to his big sister, he dashed down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" – Tenten yelled as they ran. – "I don't know the way out!"

"Me neither!" – Hinata yelled as well.

"Just trust me on this..!" – Gaara yelled back as he tightened his grip on Hinata's hand.

But before Gaara could take another step, another explosion was heard, and the group was forced to stop as they all stood there, petrified.

"That way!" – Tenten yelled awakening the others from their fear trance, as she pointed at a staircase.

"Good call." – Gaara mumbled before quickly making his way down the staircase, while pulling on Hinata's hand, who was pulling on Tenten's hand.

And believe me, neither of them had any intentions of letting go.


	14. Chapter 14 Freedom At Last

**Chapter 14**

**Please R&R guys As we keep moving forward I just get more scared of screwing up, SINCE THERE ARE SOME PARTS OF THE STORY THAT HAVEN'T BEEN QUITE DECIDED YET!**

**I need mental support for every chapter Q~Q**

**Arigatou to Kikigirl4321 and ByakurenLolita for your kind comments on chapter 13 ;u;**

**Now… ON WITH THE STORY!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Where is it?" – Sasuke mumbled to himself as he opened yet another box.

As he quickly emptied the box a few old dust covered picture albums slipped out. Some were family albums, there was on entitled "My Baby" filled with Sasuke's childhood pictures, and there were a couple of more albums obviously from school.

Of course he immediately began running through the last ones.

"No… No… No…" – He mumbled as he turned each page. A lot of Sasuke's teachers insisted that each school year the school had to take pictures so they wouldn't forget each other.

Suddenly Sasuke froze at a page. The top picture of page 24 was a picture of 4 boys and a hidden little girl. That picture had been taken at a party at school celebrating the first day of the school year. In other from left to right the boys were Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji standing next to each other.

And there, peeking behind from little Neji while tightly holding onto his hand was a five year old, blue haired child, with blush and a kind smile on her face.

"It's…. her…" – Sasuke mumbled petrified. Deep down, he really didn't expect to find anything related to the Hyuuga, but he knew he had to try, no matter how crazy it made him look. And then suddenly… there it was..!

"But wait…"

**FLASHBACK ON (chapter 2)**

_"Well… Neji-nii-san was my cousin. We grew up together, so I always looked at him as a brother. He was older than me… One year, I think." – She explained, her smile growing bigger by the minute._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Neji was in my class, he was our age…" – He chuckled. – "She was just a kid, she probably didn't even know how old her mom and dad were back then."

Not even bothering to put anything away Sasuke got up and left his apartment with the photo album in his hand.

As soon as he got into his car his phone began ringing.

"Hello?" – He asked as he picked it up.

"_TEME! Where are you?"_ – Naruto yelled on the other side.

"On my way back, why?" – Sasuke rested the album on the seat next to the drivers' seat.

"_The sanatorium! It's on fire! "_

"WHAT?"

"_We heard two explosions already, the place is a mess, and some of the patients are missing; get your butt over here fast!"_

Without even another word, Sasuke hung up, and drove off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara, Hinata and Tenten kept running down the stairs until they finally reached a door with the number 1 stamped on it and ran out through it.

As they finally made it to a strange large room they all assumed would be the kitchen. Well, it used to be the kitchen, now it was just a fire death whole.

"They…They're here!" – Tenten suddenly yelled out.

"N-No!" – Hinata yelled back to try and comfort her friend.

"When I heard the explosions I couldn't believe it, but they're really here!" – She cried out and pointed at the other side of the kitchen. –"Look! BLUE FLAMES! IT'S THEM! IT'S THEM!"

And without a second thought Tenten released Hinata's hand and ran out the door to the main hallway.

It was obvious the said "blue flames" that had scared the young girl off were caused by the gas of the stove which had been carelessly left on.

"Mitsashi-san!" – A nurse yelled before herself and a couple of other nurses fought to restrain the girl and guide her outside where she would be anaesthetized and watched by the guards.

Hinata suddenly felt her eyes fill themselves with tears. She didn't want that! She didn't want to be grabbed and dragged around. Gaara noticed that.

"They didn't see us." – He stated out of nowhere.

"What?" – Hinata asked turning her head to her friend.

"Let's leave through the back and escape, everything will be alright, I promise."

She was surprised, but the burst of happiness Hinata felt in her body at that moment, couldn't be denied. And so she nodded and as fast as they could, she and Gaara made their escape through the backdoor.

At least Tenten was safe.

When the left through the door they found themselves in an alley with some garbage cans filled with trash up to the top. There was only one way out of there and it was through the locked gate that the nurses would only open when the garbage man stopped by.

"Let's go." – Gaara immediately said without hesitating and began climbing the gate.

Hinata for once looked a little hesitant. She remembered reading in books that some gates like those were wired and whoever touched them would end up electrocuted.

Seeing his friend's doubtful features as he sat at the top of the gate, Gaara reached out his hand prepared to help Hinata climb. -"It's fine, come on!" – He assured her.

After about 2 seconds of convincing herself, Hinata firmly grabbed his hand and climbed up; and together they jumped to the other side.

'_We're going to make it! This is it! I can't believe it!'_

The thoughts ran through their minds as they got more anxious. The area where they were escaping through was deserted at the moment and Gaara and Hinata were running freely.

They were bare feet and only had their white pajamas on, and yet, in that moment, they were on top of the world.

Gaara took a deep breath into his lungs and spread his arms open feeling the wind against his face as he ran freely. His legs… who knew they were still working!

Hinata giggled happily as she tried to keep up with him. She jumped and spun randomly around the trees, celebrating.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finally Sasuke was nearing the Sanatorium; he could already see it in the distance behind all of the trees. Even if he didn't, the cloud of smoke that came from it was visible in the next country, so there was no way he'd miss it!

The sound of sirens were as crystal clear to him, it was obvious Naruto wasn't joking like he had hoped he was.

"Damn it…" – He mumbled as he stepped on the accelerator.

In his mind, the thoughts of his friends wouldn't stop running around, practically driving the poor Uchiha mad. It would only take him a couple of minutes to get to the parking lot, but until then, his heartbeat was raising by the second.

His eyes were completely set on the Sanatorium.

He didn't even notice when Gaara ran onto the road in front of his car, with his eyes closed, his arms open wide and a smile on his face.

Hinata was the only one who saw. She immediately stopped herself at the berm of the road, but as she tried to reach out to grab Gaara, it was too late.

"GAARA!" – She desperately yelled out.

Everything happened in slow motion.

Sasuke noticed him and tried to go for the breaks, but again, it was already too late. The car hit him on the side. Gaara fell onto the car's windshield, and as Sasuke went for the breaks, his body was pushed back onto the road, falling head first. He looked like a lifeless ragdoll by the way he had been tossed around.

The windshield was completely cracked.

Gaara's body was lying in the middle of the road, motionless.

The young girl tried to scream but her voice was stuck in her throat.

Sasuke gripped the steering wheel nervously while his brain tried to process what had happened 3 seconds ago.

"GAARA!" – Hinata finally yelled, running to his side.

Her scream woke Sasuke up from his trance and he immediately forced himself out of the car.

As she knelt next to him and held him tightly in her arms, Hinata gave up and finally allowed the tears to flow freely down her soft white cheeks.

He fluttered his eyes open.

"Did you see that Hinata..?" – Gaara whispered softly. – "I was flying…" – He smiled gently. – "…_I am finally free_…" – And with that, the glow from those green watery eyes vanished as well as the only smile Hinata had ever seen from that redheaded beauty.

"NO! GAARA! NO!" – She yelled. – "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Sasuke knelt next to Hinata and didn't hesitate as he wrapped his arms around her fragile body and held her tightly against him. The Hyuuga didn't even put up a struggle, she simply gripped Sasuke's jacket with her free hand and sobbed loudly with her head rested on his chest.

With his head tightly held against Hinata's chest, rested the bloody corpse of Sabaku no Gaara.


	15. Chapter 15 You're Not Alone

**Chapter 15**

**Thank you so much for the kind comments on the last chapter, I'm so happy that you guys liked it!**

**Keep me updated on your opinions and I'll keep you updated on my Fanfiction, okay? ;)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Naruto recognized the dark hair in the middle of the crowd and immediately ran over to him.

Sasuke was carrying a body in his arms. A red haired male, dressed in white pajamas now stained with blood and a little too skinny for his age. Without a doubt, it was a patient from the sanatorium.

"Sa-Sasuke, what happened?" – He mumbled as he stared at his friend.

"Is that… Sabaku no Gaara…?" – One of the nurses asked.

"He managed to escape and ran into the middle of the road… I wasn't able to hit the brakes on time…" – Sasuke replied, his head was kept down the entire time.

All around him could tell, Sasuke was even colder than usual. The weight of the world was rested on his shoulders. And all the stares he was getting weren't helping a single bit.

Gaara was taken away by a couple of male nurses that rested his body inside one of the ambulances. From the corner of his eye Sasuke saw it. In that ambulance there were at least five other corpses. As he looked up at the building, the flames inside it were quite visible and the horrible scent of smoke was everywhere.

"Go home." – A voice came from behind Sasuke. He turned around to find a doctor, Shikamaru standing there with his sleeves rolled up and a troublesome look on his face.

"Why would I? You guys need my help around here, especially now that—"

"You're no good to us in that condition. Trust me; I deal with some troublesome people every day." – Even though Shikamaru acted like he hated his job, the truth is he quite enjoyed being a psychiatrist. The human mind amused him. But never the less, Shikamaru was Shikamaru and if he was given the choice between sleeping for an entire day and going to work, he'd obviously pick the first offer.- "I know what you're feeling right now. Take a couple of days off. Naruto will explain it to Jiraya-sama later."

Sasuke frowned. – "Fine, whatever."

And with that said, he turned and walked away. But as soon as his back was turned and he was out of the crowd, emptiness filled his eyes and mind all the way back to his car. Each step felt heavier than the last, and it felt like his breath was stuck in his throat. As he finally got up to his car he closed his eyes shut and when he suddenly opened them he punched the car's ceiling, letting out some of the tension that was building up inside that mixed mind of his.

"Damn it…"- He cursed.

'_What's scarier? Being killed… Or killing? If I died right now, I wouldn't really care… But that guy… he…. He did care if he died at that moment. I saw it.'_

A flashback crossed his mind. Of Gaara's eyes widening in shock and fear as the car was just about to hit him. He could see it. In that exact moment, he saw it. The message those green eyes had in that short moment. _'Not yet!' _

"Guh…!" – He shrugged and quickly got into his car slamming the door shut. –"I'm fine. He was a murderer anyways. It'll be alright. It's not like I care either." – He said out loud trying to convince himself of those words.

"You don't mean that."

Shocked to hear a reply, Sasuke turned around to see who was it that was on the backseat of his car, invading his privacy.

"H…Hinata."

"Take it back." – Hinata whimpered with tearful eyes. – "You don't mean it. I know you don't."

"I…I don't- I…-What are you doing here? You should go back to the others. Come on I'll walk you back."

"NO!" – She yelled, startling Sasuke. - "I WON'T GO BACK! I WON'T LET THEM GET ME!"

"Alright, alright..! It's ok, you don't have to yell." – He spoke softly.

Hinata calmed down and looked away from Sasuke's gaze as she rested back against the car seat.

"Sumimasen." – She mumbled.

Sasuke looked back at the smoke that was coming from the sanatorium.

'_They didn't even notice she was missing… But if I take her back now she'll never forgive me… There's only one thing left to do.'_

"Want to come live with me?" – He casually yet coldly asked, as he faced forward turning his back to her.

"Huh..?"

"I said…" – He peeked over his shoulder to look at her. – "Do you want to come live with me?"

Hinata stared at him wide eyed for a moment. Her eyes then fluttered as she woke up from her shock trance.

"…Yes." – She finally answered. –"Yes please. Yes I will. Yes."

"Then lie down on the backseat. Don't sit up. We can't let them see you." – Sasuke said as he turned the key and started the car.

"O-Okay!" – Hinata immediately replied as she quickly lied down into a fetal position. She hugged her legs tightly against her chest.

She was so anxious, so shocked, so excited. What was going to happen next? Did she FINALLY manage to escape? Really? It can't be! Oh the rush and the adrenaline were taking over her!

Her dream was coming true! … But then again… this was Gaara's dream too.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"_Did you see that Hinata..?" – Gaara whispered softly. – "I was flying…" – He smiled gently. – "…I am finally free…"_ _– And with that, the glow from those green watery eyes vanished as well as the only smile Hinata had ever seen from that redheaded beauty._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

She closed her eyes shut. He was gone but never would Hinata be able to forget him. Never. The monsters that hide in the darkness, those demons that children fear will come out from underneath the bed or from inside the closet. Both Gaara and she were a part of that group.

All the characteristics between them and monsters matched. Truly, that was what they were. But… they didn't that to be. That was the main reason two monsters like them united. So that together they would find their way back into the human world.

That was why Hinata could never forget him. Even after being locked up for so long, he still found the courage to lead them safely out of the sanatorium… He looked so brave then. His eyes showed no doubt, he was completely determined. And the tight hold he had on her hand, gave her the courage she was so desperately missing at the time. If only he had just a little bit more time left. Just a little bit.

But then Sasuke…. No. She could never hate Sasuke. He wasn't at fault. There was something about that raven haired man that made her feel safe and at home.

"I'm sorry…" – Sasuke spoke gently. – "I'm sorry I took your friend away… I'll make it up to you." – He clutched the steering wheel tighter. -"..I promise."

"S-Sasuke-kun… I don't blame you."

Sasuke took a deep breath.

"You really don't? Because I sure do." – He chuckled coldly. – "If it weren't for me, the two of you would long gone by now."

"That doesn't matter right now, does it?"

"Oh but it does…"

"Sasuke-kun, that's just the guilt talking. It was nobody's fault."

Sasuke didn't answer this time.

"Please don't be upset." – Her shy little voice whimpered.

He could tell that she was probably lonely and scared at that time. He couldn't let her feel like that. He wouldn't. Not at that moment when he couldn't even offer her a hug to help the pain go away. But he had to do something.

He reached out his hand towards her while still keeping his eyes on the road. Hinata saw his hand and grabbed it with her hands squeezing it tightly. He squeezed back just as tightly.

"…I'm scared." – Sasuke spoke up.

"I'm nervous." – Hinata replied.

"I'll help you." – He assured her.

"I'll protect you." – She smiled kindly.

Sasuke chuckled. – "Protect me? From what?" – He asked.

"Yourself."


	16. Chapter 16 Oops

**Chapter 16**

**Ne, minna, I reread some of my old chapters and I just have to say… GOMENASAI FOR ALL THOSE PATHETIC SPELLING ERRORS! I'm really a hopeless idiot aren't I? **

**But still you continued reading and you got my story, so for that I am thankful TTuTT**

**Now, onwards! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

He woke up in the middle of the night sweating and breathing heavily again. That nightmare.

The same accident happening over and over again. And when he looked around, he wasn't even in his own bed.

It took Sasuke a while to remember that the one occupying his bed right now was the most angelic looking crazy girl he had ever met. When they got home the sun was already setting, and none of them really felt like eating so he prepared himself a bed on his couch and allowed Hinata to take his own comfy bed.

He looked up at the time and it was already 07:30am.

"I got to go get ready…" – He mumbled while tiredly running his fingers through his hair. He'd think about that nightmare later, he did work at a sanatorium after all, so if he ever needed mental help he already knew where to go.

He then got up and silently walked into his room where he found the young Hyuuga sleeping soundly. He took out his clothes from his closet and walked out of the room, slowly shutting the door on the way out. As soon as the door closed, Hinata opened her eyes.

'_He didn't notice I was awake…'_ She thought to herself while sighing and then pulling the covers over her head.

Sasuke got dressed and right before leaving he picked up a pen and a sticky note.

'Don't leave the house or open the door no matter who's ringing the doorbell on the outside. I'll be back later.' He wrote and stuck it on the bathroom door which was right in front of the room Hinata was in, so that when she came out it'd be the first thing she saw.

-.-.-.-.-.-

When Sasuke finally arrived at his destination, he found his workplace practically in ashes.

He also saw a group of people who looked like colleagues of his, like some nurses and doctors. In front of the group Jiraya was standing on a mini stage while giving some sort of speech, but then Naruto jumped out of the group and started yelling at the old man. Sasuke walked over to the group curiously.

"We can't move there, old pervert!" – Naruto yelled. – "Yakushi Kabuto had that build, if we move there he's going to suck out every penny he can from us!"

"Now, now Naruto." – Jiraya sighed. – "Yakushi-san was kind enough to offer us a nearly built hospital for us to use as a Sanatorium, whether you like it or not, we're moving there. We can't just leave our patients locked up in public hospitals, they might hurt someone."

Naruto growled. – "Whatever! Don't come tell me I didn't warn you when you find out I was right!" – Was the last thing he yelled before turning his back to Jiraya and walking out of the crowd.

"That kid…" – Jiraya mumbled before continuing to answer the questions of the rest of his workers.

"Naruto!" – Sasuke called out to him as he caught up with him.

"Ah, it's you Sasuke." – Naruto commented, frustration still present in his features.

"What was that all about?"

"Well, now that the sanatorium's a wreck, Yakushi Kabuto offered us one of his hospitals, since it's not built yet."

"You mean Yakushi the millionaire?" – Sasuke asked.

"Exactly." – Naruto nodded. – "Only that guy is only a millionaire because he's been secretly sucking out money from his own hospitals! If that old pervert accepts his request we're all going bankrupt!"

"Naruto, those are just rumors, you can't trust the media." – Sasuke said.

"You're right… It'd be too obvious to steal from a recently destroyed sanatorium with the little amount of money we still have left."- Naruto rubbed his chin. – "What's his plan?"

"You're just making a fuss…"

"I'm not!" – Naruto smiled a little bit more determined. – "And I'm gonna be the one to figure out his scheme!"- His smile then softened when he Sasuke sigh again. – "What's up?"

"Yesterday… The car accident… I can't stop thinking about it." – Sasuke spoke as he stuffed his hands inside his pockets. –"If it had been anybody else I'd be in jail by now."

"That's true." – Naruto nodded. –"You would be in jail. But you're not, you're alive and well and you caught a psychopath on the run. No matter how you look at it Sasuke, ya did well." – He assured him. - "In fact there are still a few of them missing, if you and your car wouldn't mind helping!"

"BAKA. Don't joke about this." – Sasuke glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry." – Naruto chuckled.

"So, how many?"

"How many…what?"

"How many patients are still missing?"

"About… 15 on the run I think?"

"15? What were the cops doing when these guys were escaping?" – Sasuke asked outraged.

"Buying a donut probably."

"Anybody extra dangerous that we should be on the lookout for?"

"Well a few of them I don't know… but I know Hinata's missing!" – Naruto said snapping his fingers as he remembered a name. – "Also Suigetsu… Karin... and a few others." – He mumbled, while counting on his fingers the few names he was able to remember.

"I still don't get it." – Sasuke mumbled.

"Get what?"

"I said extra dangerous, and the first name you give me is Hinata's. Sure she has some craziness here and there, but I don't really think she's a danger to society."

"You really don't get it do you?" – Naruto frowned, as his features went from natural to dead serious. –"That girl is not stable! Sure she looks like an angel but you saw what she did to Tenten's hand! And Ino's neck! And that's not all! You can't let yourself be tricked by her looks!"

"But maybe she's changed! Ever since I started working here I've seen her a lot more calm than you describe her!"

"This is just one of her silence periods; you really think she hasn't done this before?" – Naruto growled. – "She already tricked us before, and there's never a pretty ending to it. Just because she says or does things that make her sound like a little girl, you can't let yourself be fooled."

"C'mon, I've seen her crying over it, she knows she's crazy, but doesn't that mean-?"

"She cries every time she's reminded of her past, whether you're talking about it or not, if she sees blood or family photos or practically anything that can remind her of her past, she'll most likely start crying."

Sasuke sighed defeated. – "Man you really are annoying..!"

"And you're a stubborn fuck; I guess that makes us even!" – Naruto grinned. – "Even if you don't get it now, you'll see her true colors one day I guarantee you that."

"Whatever you say, dobe."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata slowly opened the door and as she saw that the coast was clear she took a step outside her room. Her eyes were immediately set on the yellow sticky note that had been stuck on the dark brown bathroom door.

She silently read it and nodded. – "I'll be good!" – She smiled to the note before turning to the mini hallway that continued on her left and walking into the living room/ kitchen.

There was a minute of silence as Hinata inspected her surroundings. She had barely slept that night, due both to her excitement and nerves. The excitement of being in a new place outside that god forsaken sanatorium but nervous for being alone in the house of the male nurse that had caught her attention with both his good looks, but also with his charming smile and his kindness.

"I'll definitely be fine!" – She said to herself and walked up to the window, spread the thin black curtains wide and opened the window while taking a deep breath.

When she opened her eyes she noticed that right before the edge of the window, three pots with white flowers had been neatly placed there and were being well taken cared of.

She smiled sweetly. Who knew that Sasuke liked flowers? And he had chosen some pretty ones as well.

And as Hinata was about to gently touch one of the flower's petals, she heard screaming and stuck her head out the window to investigate. Turns out there was a woman on the sidewalk yelling at an old man. From what she could tell, Sasuke's apartment being on the sixth floor, the man had accidentally tripped the woman with his cane. Her annoying voice could be heard all over the street and the old man simply bowed his head and apologized.

Hinata squinted her eyes, as she usually did, when something really got on her nerves.

Gently touching the middle pot she looked down at the woman one more time and then looked around before pushing the pot.

"Oops." – She mumbled to herself before stepping back and closing the window and the curtains.


	17. Chapter 17 The New Place

**Chapter 17**

**Hey guys, just so you know, I'm dropping the "-kuns", "-chans", "-sans", etc, ok? **

**It's easier to ignore them, since I AM, after all, writing in English. So let's just dismiss them, shall we? ^-^**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sasuke was now driving home after a long day of helping the sanatorium pack up the papers, files and computers that the firemen had been able to save. Thankfully, nobody was going to lose their job to that "little" incident, but there was still some work to be done before they could continue their peaceful lives in the new sanatorium.

According to Jiraya, the buildings were already prepared, but it had been prepared as a hospital. So they still needed to organize some door locks, and prepare some more secluded rooms for the "special" patients, for example. But the bases had already been taken care of. In fact, they even got to see pictures of new the soon to be Konoha's Sanatorium! In those pictures four tall white buildings rose up forming a large square. Uniting the buildings to each other, walls were still being built so that the patients wouldn't escape to the outside world, and in the middle of the four buildings, there was a big beautiful garden, also still being taken care of. The garden will be as green as a garden can be; it will have trees and bushes of flowers, just like the old Sanatorium's garden did. It will also have white benches so that everybody can rest in the garden from time to time and maybe even some swings for the patients and the children that sometimes visit. After all, that little time the patients spent outside, meant more to them than it will ever mean to anybody else, so the workers did their best to make the outside look as pleasing to their eyes as possible.

As he slowly slowed down when the traffic lights hit red, the news that were playing on the radio ended and the announcers slowly quiet down before a song began playing. It was a small jazz band that was now playing. There were no lyrics, just the soft sounds of the guitar, the drums, the piano and the saxophone.

For a moment Sasuke went nostalgic and began rethinking the events of the past couple of days. Who knew so much could happen in so little time?

**FLASHBACK ON**

_"…I'm scared." – Sasuke spoke up._

_"I'm nervous." – Hinata replied._

_"I'll help you." – He assured her._

_"I'll protect you." – She smiled kindly._

_Sasuke chuckled. – "Protect me? From what?" – He asked._

_"Yourself."_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

He chuckled at that memory.

"She's the psychopath and I'M the one who needs protection?" – He sighed. – "I can't believe I said something so stupid like _I'm scared…_" – He mumbled annoyed regretting his own words.

'_She just got to me… and when she held my hand… the truth came out. I couldn't stop myself…_' He thought to himself before a small smile appeared on his features.

He sighed. – "I'm feeling too weak. I can't keep this up if I'm around her. She'll probably smell the fear." – He laughed softly.

**FLASHBACK ON **

_"You really don't get it do you?" – Naruto frowned, as his features went from natural to dead serious. –"That girl is not stable! Sure she looks like an angel but you saw what she did to Tenten's hand! And Ino's neck! And that's not all! You can't let yourself be tricked by her looks!"_

_"But maybe she's changed! Ever since I started working here I've seen her lot more calm than you describe her!"_

_"This is just one of her silence periods; you really think she hasn't done this before?" – Naruto growled. – "She already tricked us before, and there's never a pretty ending to it. Just because she says or does things that make her sound like a little girl, you can't let yourself be fooled."_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

The smile slowly faded away.

'_What if he's right? What if she's just faking it and making a fool out of me..?'_ He asked himself.

Sasuke knew that he didn't know what he was getting into by letting that girl into his life. But he couldn't stop himself! That sweet, innocent, beautiful young girl… who had a lust/unstable fear for blood… who chew off her best friend's fingers… who had already murdered doctors, guards, nurses… who he had taken into his house… god damn it! And he left her alone for one whole day!

He quickly stepped on the accelerator as the many ideas of what that girl might be doing by herself in his apartment crossed his mind.

When he finally arrived he saw a crowd of people forming a circle around somebody who appeared to be fainted on the ground. He tried to peek through the little holes between the crowd, and got to see a puddle of blood on the sidewalk mixed with dirt and white flowers next to a blond woman on the ground. Her eyes were slightly open, but empty.

Sasuke widened his eyes and looked over at the beginning of the street, where an ambulance was already being seen rushing over.

He ran into the building and pressed down on the elevator's button, at least, 14 times. When the elevator finally arrived he jumped in, clicked on his floor, and up he went. As the elevators doors opened themselves, he ran to his apartment's door, already holding his key and quickly unlocked it.

"H-Hinata!"- He called out as he walked inside, and closed the door before taking off his shoes in a rush and jumping into the apartment's entrance, also known as the kitchen/living room.

"Ah, Sasuke." – Hinata mumbled as she looked up from the book she was reading. She was sitting on the couch with an old book in her hands. – "I'm sorry, I-I just borrowed it.." – She mumbled standing up and resting the book on the table, afraid Sasuke was mad at her for reading it.

"No…" – He sighed relieved. – "You can read it… It's just… Did you accidently drop a pot from my window?" – He asked.

Hinata turned around to look at the completely shut window before turning back to Sasuke, with a finger gently and thoughtfully rested on her chin.

"I don't think so, Sasuke." – She replied looked at him while curiously blinking her big pearled eyes.


End file.
